


Please, Be Mine

by amichirodr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballet Dancer Jongin, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Dancer Sehun, Deepthroating, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Oral Fixation, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Top Oh Sehun, dorky oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amichirodr/pseuds/amichirodr
Summary: Sehun was late for work but the beautiful eyes he met in the packed subway made him want to be late everyday.Or, Sehun sucks at flirting, both Sehun and Jongin are stupid shy but still know how to get dirty in bed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 56
Kudos: 154





	1. Please, just talk to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just something I had to write, all these alpha/omega ideas are making me go crazy ㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> Just to be clear, this is like a regular school, the difference is there’s special extra classes. 
> 
> This is not beta’ed and English isn’t my mother tongue so excuse typos or misspelled words. 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Also, leave comments and kudos pleaseㅠㅠㅠ

Sehun took the subway like any other day to go to work, leaving in the 7:30 train so he could be there exactly at 8:25 AM. What he wasn’t expecting is an only lady trying to climb the stairs while carrying 2 bags.

He just couldn’t leave her there when no one else was helping her. So he had no option but to help her. I’m his head the whole process would take 5 minutes tops, he just didn’t notice at first there where two more grandmas at the bottom, waiting for him to help them too.

“Are those your friends, ma’am?”. Asked Sehun when noticed them.

“Yes, son. You’re gonna help them too right?”, the old lady asked with a hopeful smile.

He looked around to see if there were any employee who could help him. No one. Absolutely no one at peek hours. What is wrong with this place?.

“Sure grandma, I’ll help you. Here, take your bags, I’ll be right back”.

He went down the stairs and stared helping the other one to go upstairs. After another 10 minutes the three ladies thanked him and said their goodbyes with a bear hug each.

As soon as they left, Sehun sprinted toward the platform to the next one ASAP. He almost trips over a bench but he makes it safely inside the train. He was panting and sweating a little, he couldn’t even take a sit in the full car, it was packed with people trying to get to work or school.

He checked the time on his phone, it was already 7:45. “Fuck”, he fanned his face with his hand. He looked for at least a pole that he could hold so he wouldn’t fall over someone else. 

After 10 minutes they made a stop, some people getting out and some people getting in. He took this opportunity to find a seat or at least a place where people wouldn’t hit him everytime they passed by.

He got closer to the end of the wagon, since he had to ride for another 30 minutes. He put all his weight on the wall behind him and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. 

Once the train stared to move, the person in front of him tripped and took a couple of steps back until his back was against Sehun’s chest but quickly stepped back.

“Shit, sorry, Bro”. Sehun heard a male saying.

But when he looked up, he was speechless. There it was, the cutes and most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on. Eyes the color of melted chocolate, cute pouty lips, honey skin, cheeks a little red from embarrassment, hair a light brown and soft looking, tall and fit with long legs, just, amazing.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he looked like a dying out of water. He realized then that the other was just staring and hid a laugh behind his hand.

Shit, he just made a fool out of himself in front of the cute guy, awesome. He cleared his throat and pretended like that didn’t happen. 

“Nah, you cool, don’t worry about it”, he tried to show a friendly smile but ended up looking like a constipated face.

The male just laughed and turned around. He took the opportunity to compose himself and try to ask for the other’s name at least.

He also tried to smell (damn, Sehun, you’re a complete perv, he thought) the other’s scent, wanting to figure out their sub-gender. As much as he breathed in he couldn’t get a trace of any smell coming from him, only around belonging to the rest of the people inside. 

A beta then, he really didn’t care if it was alpha, beta or omega. He was just curious to know as much as he could from the brief meeting.

He didn’t realize he spent almost 40 minutes preparing himself to talk to the beta, practicing the words he want to say in his head. Shit, he gets off in the next stop, he needy to hurry the fuck up.

“Excuse m-“, and right when Sehun was about to tap the stranger’s shoulder his phone rang. The other male turned to look at him at the sudden noise his phone was making, he quickly took his phone out of his pocket and picked it up.

“Oh Sehun, where are you?”, said the voice.

“Baekhyunnie, I’m so sorry, I’m gonna be late. Something came up and I lost my train and I had to take the next one”. He tried to speak softly to not bother the other passengers.

“Wahh, and here I thought you were the employer of the last month, seems like this time it’ll go to Chanyeol”.

“No, no, no. This is a one time situation, I promise”.

“Alright, alright, I’m just joking. I wouldn’t give it to that bastard anyways, even if it meant to lose my job”.

“Thanks hyung, I’ll be there as fast as I can. Bye”. And he hanged up.

Right at that time the train stopped, opening the doors so everyone could enter or leave the wagon.

He couldn’t believe it, he just lost his opportunity to ask for the other’s number. He started walking to go outside but stopped right in the middle for a moment. Then turned his head to look at him for the last time, but was surprised when the stranger waved bye at him with a cute, shy smile.

His heart stared beating so fast he felt like he would pass out. He has to find him again, he must. And with that thought he left the train, not before waving back at the stranger.

————————————

Jongin woke up earlier than usual, he wanted to fix himself and look presentable for his first day. He took his time to get his hair look good and even put a little bit of make up to hide his dark spots. He had a nice breakfast and took his suppressants before leaving his apartment and head to the subway.

The train he was waiting for finally came and he quickly got in to find a nice spot. There was one near the end but when he was about to take the pole he tripped over someone else’s foot and fell backwards. He was ready to hit the floor with his ass but what he felt instead was the body of a person on his back.

He turned around fast and apologized to the stranger, a very handsome one if he must add.  
He blushed slightly when he noticed the other was blatantly staring at him, does he look weird perhaps?

After their brief interaction he just wanted to turn around and maybe ask for the other’s number. No, that was too forward, he’s gonna look like a desperate single omega.

So he just told there, waiting for something to happen. The only thing he noticed was that the male was an alpha, his strong pheromones couldn’t be mistaken. The minutes passed and suddenly he hear the stranger’s phone ringing. He took a glimpse and turned back around quickly.

“Baekhyunnie, I’m sorry, I’m gonna be late”, said the alpha with a deep, soothing voice.

Baekhyunnie? His lover? All his hopes flew out of the window then. Why are all the good ones taken?

When he realized, the other was leaving the train, but for some reason stopped and looked back at him. He doesn’t know where it came from but he took the courage to wave bye at the young alpha, and to his surprise he waved back too.

He smiled wide behind his hand and looked down to hide his blush. He looked up again and the other was gone.

He looks at the digital screen on the wagon to see how many stops left for his one. 

“You must be fucking kidding me”. He just lost his stop. As soon as the train stopped he got off to take a train back, thank God be decided to leave earlier than necessary.

Once he was on the street, waking towards work he could stop thinking about the situation that just happened. He literally just met a really handsome man and couldn’t even ask for his name. Great job, Jongin.

He saw the building he was going to, “Kim’s Music And Dance Academy”. He took a deep breath and walked inside, this was his first day of teaching and the nerves were killing him.

He opened the door and saw a lot of parents leaving their kids for classes, the weekends are about to be this full he guesses. He looks for the reception area and spots a young, short and omega talking with a couple of parents. He waits till the other finishes and when the couple leaves he speaks. 

“Hello, I’m Kim Jongin, I’m the new ballet teacher here”. He offered his hand for a handshake.

The other one took it and shook it back, “Hi! Nice to meet you. We’ve been waiting for you, welcome to KMDA. My name is Byun Baekhyun, I’m a vocal trainer and director of this school. Sorry, our receptionist is sick today so I’m taking care of the front right now. Just give me a moment”. He smiles sweetly and calls for someone.

“Jongdae! Can you come help me please? I need to go, the new teacher just arrived”. Another short male comes out of the door behind, this time a beta. 

“Oh, hi! I’m Jongdae, nice to meet you!”, he shakes his hand rapidly with a cute cat smile. “Let’s talk later during lunch break, ok?”.

Jongin smiles, glad that his new co-workers are so welcoming. He thinks he can stay here this time. “Of course, I would love to Jongdae”. 

“Thanks, I’ll come back later once I finish with Jongin”, baekhyun says to Jongdae. “Follow me please”, this time directed to Jongin.

They climbed a set of stairs and then walked inside Baekhyun’s office. They just signed some papers and Baekhyun explained the schedule he would have for his classes, some rules and the working hours from 8:30 to 4:30.

“That would be it then, Jongin. If you have any questions you can ask me now”.

“No, you explained everything I wanted to know already, thank you”, he smiled.

“Let’s go see where you’ll be working then. We have 3 dance practice rooms on the first floor, you’ll be using number 3 since it’s the only one with ballet props. And we also have another 3 rooms from vocal training, those are on the second floor”.

“We have two more rooms for the ones who want to learn an instrument, they’re next to the dance practice rooms.

They started heading to the practice rooms on the first floor. You could hear some pop music coming from one of them and hip-hop style on the other.

“Ok, here we are. Your class is about to start in about 5 minutes, they will come here so don’t worry, you don’t have to go and pick anyone from any of the regular classrooms. I’m gonna stay here for your first lesson just to make sure everything goes smoothly so don’t mind me sitting in the corner”, Baekhyun laughs.

“Sounds great, thank you. I can relax a little bit knowing you’ll be here. I’m gonna go change into my training clothes then, be right back”.

Once he came back they kids were already there waiting to start the class, they seemed to be around 6 to 7 years old. Everything went perfect, no one complained and they all listened to his words.

“Mr. Kim, you’re so pretty! You’re my favorite teacher now”, said a cute blonde girl. 

Jongin laughs and lowered till he reached her eye level. “Aren’t you the sweetest? Thank you, I promise I’ll be here next time too”, he caressed her head softly.

After that, Baekhyun told him he would be good on his own for the next class. “Welcome once again, Jongin. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you ever need help or have any questions, don’t doubt I’m asking me”.

“Thanks, Baekhyun, I will.

He then headed to the break room, since he had nothing else to do till the next class. He met with Jongdae there and with some named Minseok, a dance teacher. He talked with them until the next class, and once he finished that one he showered and changed back to his regular clothes.

He was about to leave the building when he someone he recognized trying to open the door too. 

“Oh? I- hi? Wait, what?, said the tall alpha.

Jongin then flushed red, it was the handsome alpha. He laughed at the rambling coming from his mouth. “Hi there”, he said back.


	2. Please, come a little closer.

“Hey, we meet again huh?”, said Sehun, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Seems like it”, he smiled so brightly his eyes formed crescent moons.

“So, I know this is awkward, but what are you doing there if may ask?”

“Oh, I started to work here today, I’m the new ballet teacher”.

Someone behind them coughed, “Sorry for interrupting guys, I just want to get to the door”.

They apologized and scooted to the side, getting even closer.

At this distance Jongin could see tiny freckles over Sehun’s nose and cheeks. His skin was smooth as a baby and had a beautiful glow to it.

On the other hand, Sehun couldn’t stop looking at his shiny eyes, button nose and those lips, he just wanted to know if they were as soft and plump as they looked.

“Are you going home now?”, asked Sehun.

“Yeah, you?”.

“You taking the subway? Sorry, you don’t have to tell me, I know it’s weird”.

“No, I don’t mind. But answering your question, yes, I’m taking the subway”.

When Jongin noticed the alpha was looking down at his feet and hesitating to talk, he asked “Wanna go together”. He asked while lowering a bit to meet Sehun’s eyes, smiling when they finally made eye contact.

“Yes, please”, he realized what he said. “I mean, yes, that would be cool”.

Jongin giggled and started waking out the building.

Cute, Sehun thought. 

“I’m Oh Sehun by the way, nice to meet you”.

“Kim Jongin”. 

CUTEST. NAME. EVER. 

“So where were you working before coming here?, Sehun asked.

“Actually, I just graduated last month. Baekhyun offered me a good job so I accepted “. He explained.

“Ah so you’re younger than me, I graduated 2 years ago and same story, Baekhyunnie offered a good position so I couldn’t say no”.

Baekhyunnie? So that’s the person he was talking to this morning.

“Ok, we’re finally here. What line do you take?”, asked Sehun.

“Wait, this morning we were in the same wagon, why didn’t you get down too?”, he asked with furrowed brows, curious as to why he stayed behind.

Jongin laughed nervously. “Yeahh, I expected you wouldn’t remember that. I actually had to get down there too, but I got confused and didn’t realize, hehe”, a faint blush took over his face, embarrassed of making a fool.

Lord, thank you. Those were Sehun’s thoughts when he saw how cute a shy Jongin looked.

They waited just a couple of more minutes before the trains arrived, Jongin noticed in that instant that it was packed with people leaving from work and school.

“Fuck, this is gonna be a tight ride”, said Jongin.

“Yeah, it’s usually like this at this time”, Sehun looked at Jongin with worried eyes. “Will you be ok?”.

“Yeah, no problem. It is what it is I guess”.

“Just stay by my side, I know how to get to the back where there’s a little more space to breathe”.

“Thank you, Sehun”. He turned to look up and smile at Sehun.

Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. Is this even normal? His body has never reacted like this with people he finds attractive. He placed a hand over his heart to calm it down.

When the train arrived Sehun quickly started to to walk through people to get to the back. When he looked back, he noticed that Jongin was struggling a little to keep up with himself.

He took Jongin’s hand and pulled to make sure they stayed together. Jongin got a little flustered but still smiled when he felt how warm and big Sehun’s hand was.

“Oof, that was crazy”, said Jongin once they reached the back. He got his back against the wall behind him and Sehun managed to stand right in front of him. Since the wagon was full,!there was little space between them, and if Jongin looked up and closed the distance between them, he was sure he could kiss Sehun. 

“Yeah, better get used to this. It only gets worse the later it gets”. He had one arm next to Jongin’s head, just to support himself and not fall over him at every movement the train made.

“I’m not complaining, it’s quite comfty here”, he looked a little up to smile at Sehun.

Shit, shit, shit. I wanna get closer and kiss him and maybe even just scent him slightly and-

“-hun?”.

“Sehun?”, asked Jongin again. “You good?”

“Yeah, sorry, I spaced out a little bit”, he laughed and bit his lip to distract himself from those kinds of thoughts.

While Sehun was fighting his inner self, Jongin was struggling with the same problem.

I wanna burry my face in his neck, lord. He smells amazing, look at those broad shoulders and those big hands, please, those hands are made to hold me. He probably thinks I’m a beta though, he must be looking at me like just a new friend. Should I stop taking the suppressants? But if I do random alphas will start approaching me again. Ugh, what should I do?

They made a stop and more people came in than left. People started pushing so they could fit inside. So there was no option but for Sehun to get even closer, they were touching chest to chest.

Sehun couldn’t believe this, he’s going to pop a boner in public if this doesn’t stop. He could smell Jongin’s hair, it smelled like a soft scent of vainilla and orange, probably from his shampoo since he’s a beta. He could just put his arms around him and push him agains his chest to be even more closer if possible.

Jongin didn’t even notice Sehun was quiet, he was lost in his own storm of thoughts. He could smell the alpha’s scent so close, the woody and musky odor was stronger around his neck. He wanted to be just pushed with full force against the wall and have Sehun lift him by his ass. Shit, no, this is so inappropriate. 

“It got a little warm didn’t it?”, asked Sehun. Jongin shivered a little from the deep voice right next to his ear and the breath that blowed in his neck from when Sehun spoke.

“Y-Yeah...”, the wagon shook and he had to hold himself by grabbing unto Sehun’s shirt by his sides.

“Sorry, I lost my balance”. His face was deep red by now, he was glad Sehun couldn’t see it from this position. He let go of the short softly, slightly dragging his hands on Sehun’s sides.

When Sehun felt Jongin’s hands on himself he took a deep breath to calm down and not do anything stupid. Jongin probably thought he’s a pervert already. 

“Yeah, no, it’s ok”, he swallowed hard to distract himself.

Both of them were sweating, Sehun was releasing alpha pheromones and people were starting to take a look at what they were doing. But finally it was Jongin’s stop next.

“I get off next stop, I’m gonna start walking towards the exit”, he said with a soft voice.

“Oh sure, no problem. See you tomorrow then”.

But neither of them moved, they stood there enjoying their positions for a couple of more seconds before Jongin had to leave. 

Jongin looked up, surprised Sehun was actually already looking at him.

“Bye then, I’m glad I got to meet you Sehun”.

“Likewise”, and smiled sweetly at the other male.

Jongin stepped out of their position from the side and wave one last time to Sehun. He was fighting himself to not run to Jongin and hug him tightly.

And like that their first day of meeting finished, with both of them almost jumping the other in a public place. With Sehun hoping Jongin didn’t think he was a pervert, and with Jongin wondering if he should stop taking his suppressants to be more appealing to be handsome alpha.

———————————————-

“My cute babies, in this morning meeting I want to introduce someone to you. Yesterday, the need ballet teacher came and I wanted to see how he worked before closing the contract. He’s Jongin, a fresh graduate and the new member of our team”, he looked at Jongin to let him know he could talk now.

Jongin stood up and said, “Nice to meet you everyone, my name is Kim Jongin and I’m exited to be working with all of you. Thank you for letting me join this academy, I promise I won’t disappoint you”.

Sehun thought he looked adorable in his oversized bear shirt, his enthusiasm made him look even more cute, his eyes are shiny as always and the lips, delectable. So once Jongin finished talking he started clapping but stopped once he realized he was the only one dong it and everyone was staring at him like he grew a second head.

“Sorry, hehe. I was just trying to be nice”.

Baekhyun coughed to get all their attention again, “Anyways, let me introduce you now the rest of the teachers, Jongin”.

“You met Jongdae yesterday, he’s a vocal trainer”, Jongdae waved happily.

“Next to him is Kyungsoo, who is also a vocal trainer. Don’t let his glare scare you, he’s the mom of the group so you can trust him with anything”. Kyungsoo just glared even deeper at Baekhyun.

“The one who has a sleepy face and it’s actually about to fall asleep in the next five 5 minutes if we don’t finish this meeting soon, is Yixing, he teaches how to play the guitar and owns a studio with a giant (That’s not my name! Screamed one of them) where they produce their own music. He’s actually from China but I somehow convinced him to come work here”, he smiled proudly.

How the fuck did Baekhyun find all of us? Weird. Since non of them ever applied personally to work here, they just got an offer.

“Next we have the giant, you can call him that, everyone does”.

“Hey! That’s not true, Jongin, don’t believe him, no one calls me like that only he does”, he points a finger to Baekhyun, who is looking at his nails nonchalantly.

“I’m Park Chanyeol, I teach how to play the piano here, and I’m also co-owner with Yixing of a music production studio”.

“I literally just said that Giant. Thanks for repeating it”.

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, sulking.

“Anyways, our oldest member is Minseok, he’s a dance teacher. I believe you met him yesterday too”. Minseok nodded in agreement.

“Aaand last but not least, the awkward man who clapped like seal just a moment ago, Sehun. He’s our last dance teacher and he used to be the youngest one, no anymore I guess”. Sehun waved, trying to avoid eye contact, embarrassed from the comment Barkhyun made. Did he really looked like a seal? Perfect, just perfect.

Jongin noticed that only Barkhyun was an omega besides himself. Sehun, Chanyeol and Minseok were alphas and the rest were betas. He probably should have taken his suppressants today after all. Well, shit, he will just have to avoid Chanyeol and Minseok.

“This is it for today then, don’t doubt in asking any of us for help. Enjoy your time here!”.

Like that everyone started to leave, one by one, shaking hands with Jongin before doing it. The last person to shake hands with was Sehun, he calmly approached Jongin and shook it.

“Let’s get along with each other Jongin. I’m sure we’ll get along just fine”, this time he didn’t avoid eye contact, he wanted to take in as much as he could from Jongin’s face.

“Thank you, I’m sure of it too, Sehun”.

And they were just looking at their eyes, remembering what happened the day before. Jongin started to feel a little warm, his body still remembers the heat coming from Sehun, his smell, his voice.

The noise of a book hitting the meeting’s table startled the both of them.

“Barkhyun, Jesus Christ. You almost gave me a heart attack”, he placed his hand over his chest to emphasize his feelings.

“Oh, sorry. Don’t mind me, keep going, I was actually enjoying the show just now”, he said with a knowing smirk to Sehun. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let’s go Jongin”, he took his hands and dragged him out of the room, away from the devil in disguise.


	3. Please, be careful

After the last class finished, Sehun went to quickly shower and look for Jongin so they could go home together again. To his surprise, he was already waiting for him by the entrance.

“Hey, wanna go home together?”, asked Jongin with confidence, even if the faint blush on his cheeks gave his true feelings away.

“I was actually looking for you”, his heart skipped a beat at the thought of Jongin wanting to actually be his friend. After all the dumb shit he’s done so far, he was convinced Jongin would want to keep his distance.

“I just finished a little earlier today. Let’s go?”, he stood up and they headed to the subway. Jongin was nervous as to what would happen today in the packed wagon. He took the bright decision of not taking his suppressants today, that way, maybe, Sehun would finally get the hint.

Once the subway arrived they walked to the entrance and pushed their way to the back again, only this time it was Sehun leaning on the wall behind. Jongin was only a few inches apart from him and looking at anywhere but Sehun’s eyes.

At some point the wagon shook and Jongin uses Sehun’s arm to get his balance back. Sorry, he says. Sehun just smiles, trying to catch Jongin’s eyes.

There were more and more people coming inside, it was getting even more packed than the day before but they still tried to keep a small gap between them, just so nothing gets out of control.

Sehun used this moment to get as much as Jongin’s smell as he could, the vanilla and orange fragrance even stronger today. Probably because he just took a shower. 

Sehun unconsciously wrapped one of his hands around Jongin elbow, but he really just wanted to wrap both his arms around his waist and eat him. 

Jongin too was enjoying being surrounded by the alpha smell, with his eyes closed he took a deep breath and he could even taste it in is mouth. He felt when Sehun held his elbow with his hand. Delicious. That simple touch made him feel electricity around his body. Jongin was really feeling himself, if this keeps going on, he’s sure he’s gonna start leaking.

The person behind Jongin has a huge backpack, and he doesn’t notice when he pushes Jongin, harshly.

That was it, that was the last push (literally) that made Jongin fall into Sehun’s arms completely. Instead of moving back, Jongin took this opportunity to burry his nose in Sehun’s neck at take a huge whiff. His eyes rolled back and shivered, he wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck at the same time he wrapped his around his waist.

Sehun was holding him so tight, wanting to eliminate any gap between their bodies. “You smell fucking amazing, Jongin. Even more than yesterday”. He turned around so Jongin was hidden from the eyes of strangers.

Jongin gasped at the when his back made contact with the wall. He loved the feeling of Sehun manhandling him with his strong arms. He felt Sehun’s leg pressing between his crotch and he couldn’t hold a small moan coming out of his mouth.

“I didn’t take my suppressants this morning, you’re smelling my pheromones”, he giggled with satisfaction.

Sehun pulled away from Jongin’s neck. “What? You take suppressants?”.

“Well, Yeah”. He scratched Sehun’s scalp slightly.

“I didn’t know betas could take them. What do they do to you?”. He looked so confused with furrowed eyebrows.

“I’m not a beta, silly. Even if I look like this I’m an omega and your making me so wet right now”. He whispered directly in Sehun’s ear, kissing it softly after it.

Sehun held his waist so strong and shivered, pushing him even harder against the wall with a grunt. People stared to notice the heavy pheromones and looking around to see who is doing it.

“No fucking way, that’s why I felt this pull when we met. You’re making me crazy omega, as soon as I laid eyes on you I knew I had to have you”, Sehun dragged his nose from his cheek to his neck.

“We need to get down before I do something stupid in public”. Sehun said while trying to pull away. 

As soon as Jongin realized people were stRing at them he pulled back too with flushed cheeks and a pout, only holding Sehun with one hand at the bottom of his shirt. “Sorry, I couldn’t control myself”, he Eskimo kissed Sehun, trying to be cute.

“The next stop is mine anyways”, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you wanna get down with me? To my place?”.

“I... I don’t know Jongin. Don’t you think we’re going too fast? We just met yesterday and I would love to court you before we go further. I’m serious about you”.

Jongin his his face behind his hands. “You’re the sweetest alpha I’ve ever met”. He drops his hands to hold Sehun’s instead. “And yeah, I agree. We got too carried out by our instincts”.

“Do you wanna go grab some dinner then? It’s on me”, asked Sehun.

“Ok, lets do that then”. They walked outside outside the wagon and looked for a place that was good for both.

“What’s your favorite food?”, asked Sehun, waking hand in hand with Jongin.

“Chicken! Anything with chicken is my favorite”.

“Really? We should get some fried chicken then. I know a great place around here, wanna go?”.

“Yes, yes, yes! Lead the way captain!”.

Once they arrived at the small local restaurant they were seated in the back, with some privacy. They started playing footsies while they waited for their meal. 

“So you just moved to Seoul? Last week?”, asked Sehun.

“Yeah, I didn’t live that far away but I still needed to move so I could be at a decent distance from work”. 

The waitress arrived with their food and drinks, “Enjoy your meal!”. 

“Thanks”, Sehun smiles back at her.

“So, how do we do this? You ask one question and then I ask one?”

“Only if I start”, says Jongin.

Sehun nodded, agreeing with the suggestion.

“Ok, first of all. Did you ever dated Baekhyun or have you been interested at him?”. Jongin had his eyes completely focused on his reaction. A pretty funny one if he must say.

Sehun chocked on his water, he melt of coughing for a whole minute.

“What!? Where did you get that idea from!?” His eyes were wide, surprised at the sudden question.

“Well, you seem to get along with him pretty well... and you call him Baekhyunnie too, so, I don’t know, I thought maybe you had something. And he’s a cute omega so I thought maybe you guys were a thing”. He said this while looking down with a pout, drawing imaginary figures on the table with his finger.

“Well, to answer your question, no, I’m not dating him. He’s just a really good friend of mine, even if he sometimes acts like a devil in disguise”. He said with a shiver, remembering all the things he’s done to piss of Chanyeol (like putting a fucking dead cockroach over his keyboard just to scare him).

“He’s really nice, I mean, I’ve only met him for two days but he seems really caring”, he sat straighter, happy with Sehun’s honest reply. “I’m sorry for asking that, I just really wanted to make sure I wasn’t messing around with someone else’s man”, he said with an sincere smile.

“Well, I’m single, so, yeah... hehe”, he put some food inside his mouth, trying to hide the fact that he was overly happy knowing Jongin was worried about him being single.

“Ok, my turn. I know we got really heated up inside there, but I really want to know you better and treat you right. Are you ok with that? I’m not just lookin for a fuck body honestly, that’s not my style”.

“Oh Sehun, if you don’t shut up this instant”, Jongin said with no expression, “you’re gonna make me fall in love with you on the second day we meet”, this time he was squirming on his chair like a teenage girl, shy with pure thoughts only.

Sehun can’t believe he just said he didn’t want to take it too fast, but here he is, wanting to nothing else but climb the table and kiss Jongin senselessly.

“So is that a yes? We should take it slow down a bit for a while? Be sure that we wanna be sharing a bed together?”.

“Well, I’m gonna be honest. I’ve been horny since I met you”. Sehun almost spits his water again, no chocking this time though.

“So I don’t know how slow you wanna go. If you’re worried about me, then don’t be, I won’t get hurt or anything. I really appreciate that you worry about me, and that you want to court me and everything, but I’m ok if you want to get physical with me. So in conclusion, yes we can go slower, but only if that’s what YOU want”.

“I could honestly strip you right now if it wasn’t a public place”, said Sehun, telling his true feelings. Head down, ashamed of his needs.

Jongin ran one of his feet song Sehun’s leg, massaging his crotch once he reached it. His eyes no longer shy, they were full of lust and desire. “Don’t be embarrassed, we all have our needs. Us alphas and omegas just need to attend them faster”.

Sehun took a deep breath, holding the edge of the table tightly. Jongin was still playing with his dick, slowly but so, so deliciously good. He’s sure the whole restaurant smells of his pheromones by now. 

“Jongin, I don’t think I can finish dinner”, Sehun said, voice a little strained.

“I was waiting for you to say that, let’s go. My place is really close”.

It took them less than 10 minutes to walk to Jongin’s place. It was a small cozy apartment on the 4th floor. Big windows and a balcony where you could see down the city.

But non of that mattered to Sehun at the moment. Not with Jongin currently straddling his lap, moving his hips to create friction. He was giving Sehun soft butterfly kisses on his lips and he took the opportunity to take his ass with his hands, massaging them slowly.

“Sehunnie, open your mouth would you?” He did and Jongin to make the most delicious noises whenever their tongues rolled around. Spit started to spill from their mouth, their kid was getting messier and messier.

Jongin pulled away and kissed his check, “Sehun, stick your tongue out, I wanna suck it”. 

“Dear lord”, his dick got harder as soon as Jongin said those words. When he stuck his tongue out, Jongin gave a kiss to the tip first, then he licked it and finally started to suck on it like a lollipop.

Sehun put one of his hands under Jongin’s shirt, going from his lower back to his belly, touching the soft and smooth skin, then he moved it again to chest, massaging the pecs and lastly he stared to play with the nipples, pinching and rubbing them. 

When Jongin felt Sehun playing with his nipples he started to moan softly, shivers running around his body. He took his shirt off and so did Sehun. He licked his lips when he saw his defined pecs, abs and arms. 

Jongin started to kiss his neck, making wet noises with his lips whenever he pulled apart. He licked his neck down to the pecs, twirling one of the nubs from the nipples with his tongue and pinching the other. He exchanged from nipple to nipple until they where swollen enough.

He peppered kisses on his belly and licked here and there while he undid the button from Sehun’s jeans. Once it was undone he lowered himself even more and pulled the zipper down with his mouth while massaging the cock with his hands.

“You’re so good at this”, said Sehun with glassy eyes.

“So I’ve been told”, Jongin said with a coy smile.

He pulled the jeans and boxers together, Sehun raising his hips to make it easier. Once they got rid of every single piece of clothing over Sehun, Jongin could really appreciate the monster in front of him.

“I knew you were big but this is insane, you’re the biggest I’ve ever had in my life”. A bead of precum appeared at the top when he said that.

Jongin’s mouth watered at the though of putting it in his mouth. He shivered when he took the dick at the base and felt how warm and hard it was.

“Thank you for the food, Sehun”. 

Sehun breathed deeply when he felt the tongue licking him from the base to the top. Jongin did this until the entire member was wet. He then kissed the head around a couple of times. “Mmmm you’re so long and thick, you’re gonna destroy me inside once you put it in my ass”. 

Sehun shivered again and more precum came out of his dick. He closed his eyes when he felt Jongin taking the head in his mouth and his tongue going around it. Jongin also played with his pee hole, making his tongue pointy and trying to stick it inside.

“Baby, stop playing. I really need you to take it inside your mouth”. He said while caressing Jongin’s face with his thumb.

Jongin pulled back, “I like it when you call me that. It makes me even more wet”, he smiled and licked the head. “Stand up, it’s gonna be easier for me in that position”.

And so Sehun did, he took his dick and directed the tip towards Jongin’s lips, smearing precum and saliva around them, “Open wide, baby. Yeah, just like that”.

Jongin knew Sehun was desperate, so he took pity in him and finally opened his mouth wide and took the cock inside, slowly. He needed to take deep breaths before going even lower, the huge dick making him almost choke.

He kept doing it over and over again, spit and cum spilling from Jongin’s mouth, until he finally reached Sehun’s pubes with his nose. He moaned when he felt the cock pulsating in his throat. 

“You’re unbelievable, I can’t believe you can actually deep throat me. You deserve a reward “.

Jongin took the cock out and said, “I don’t do this for anyone, your monster cock is just special, I could lose this opportunity”.

He took the member back inside his mouth, this time going faster than before, he felt the base of the cock getting a little big, he knew then Sehun would come in any second.

“Fuck my mouth and come inside, please. Just be careful with your know, I don’t want it stuck in my mouth”. He laughed at the thought of it.

“Shit, ok, I’ll be careful”. 

Sehun gripped Jongin’s hair and started fucking his mouth fast and hard. Jongin had his hands on his thighs for support, letting Sehun do all the work.

When Sehun noticed his knot was too big to enter the mouth, even if they applied force it would be impossible to put it, he started to really slam his dick inside, with full force and speed.

Jongin had his eyes rolled back, lost in pleasure from having a dick deep throating him so fucking deliciously.

“I’m coming! I’m coming! Ugh!”, Sehun screamed.

When Jongin felt warm ropes of cum down his throat he let his body go in pleasure, coming untouched from having a dick in his mouth. He grabbed Sehun’s thighs with so much strength he’s sure it’ll bruise later, trying to resist the dick inside while he finished his orgasm.

Once Jongin stopped coming he pulled out, breathing heavily, and sitting on the floor instead of kneeling. 

When Sehun saw Jongin came untouched from deep throating him, he came a little bit more. Ropes landing over Jongin’s torso.

“Still coming alpha? Was this too intense for you?”, he said while playing with Sehun’s cum on his belly.

“You are amazing. I probably saved a country in my past life to get to meet someone like you”. He said while picking Jongin up from the floor, princess style, heading to the bathroom.

“I’m tired, but I really need to shower too”.

“I’ll help you, don’t worry. I know this was a lot more intense for you than it was for me. I could sleep the night and attend you if you want, I could just use your clothes tomorrow, no one will notice”. 

“Mmm ok”, Jongin said half asleep on his shoulder. 

“Thank you alpha, you treated me so good. Can’t wait to finally take you from the back”, he kissed Sehun’s lips softly.

Sehun took care of Jongin and after a quick warm shower, both went to bed in each other’s arms. It not exaggerated when they say they had the best sleep in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer than I thought, but I’m satisfied with it.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think so far :)


	4. Please, don’t break my heart.

The next morning Jongin woke up to a tickling sensation in his neck and a hand going up and down his side.

“You awake?”, said the deep voice, raspy from just waking up, mouth busy kissing and licking his neck, leaving some hickeys behind.

“How could I keep sleeping if I have this grown ass man attacking my neck?”, he said while turning on his side, hugging Sehun around the waist and burying his face inside Sehun’s neck. He took a deep breath, enjoying the way his lungs filled with the woody musk smell in the morning. 

“So... I think I scented you unconsciously last night. People at work will definitely find out we were together”. 

“Mmm I don’t mind. Do you mind?”, he looked at Sehun with curious eyes.

“Hell no. I’d scent you everyday if I can”, he kissed the top of Jongin’s head and released some pheromones to make his claim even more obvious, attacking his neck once again. But he stopped suddenly, realizing what he just said.

“Sorry, not that I’m assuming we’ll be together everyday, I mean, I don’t mind but if you don’t want to it’s ok. I’m not saying it’s ok to be without you, cuz I do wanna be with you, but if you don’t want that I’m fine with whatever you want. I just wan-“, a pair of lips shut him up.

“Did you know you start rambling when you’re nervous?, Jongin said with a soft chuckle. “You are too cute to be an alpha”, another sweet kiss on the lips.

“You didn’t say that yesterday when you were chocking on my cock, you pretty thing”. He said with an arrogant laugh.

Jongin slapped his abs. Hard. “Ouch! What was that for?”.

“Because you’re also an idiot”, he sat up after giving one last kiss on Sehun’s cheek. “We need to get up, it’s almost time to leave for work.

Jongin sat at the edge of the bed bare naked with the sheets barely covering his middle. He reached his arms up and stretched. a small grunt leaving his lips from the tension released. When he was putting his arms down he felt Sehun wrap his arms around his waist, legs on each side and lips on his neck.

“You’re so beautiful, I’m so lucky for meeting you”, Sehun dragged his nose from Jongin’s neck to his shoulder, breathing the sweet smell of vanilla and orange; kissing the shoulder gently.

Jongin knows this is going fast and he’s only met Sehun for barely 3 day today, but he still felt his heat skip a beat and his chest tightening. He leaned his weight on Sehun’s chest and put his hands over Sehun’s.

“I really like you Sehun. I want to learn everything about you, you’re so special to me already”, he felt Sehun’s arms and legs tighten around him.

“Sehun?... did you... did you just get hard?”, he asked with a loud laugh.

“It’s your fault! Stop saying those things, my heart is weak”, he said with a whiny voice.

Jongin giggled, turner around in the little space he had on the bed and climbed over Sehun’s legs, straddling him. He put his arms around his neck.

“If you carry me to the bathroom and make breakfast for me I’ll help take of this big boy in the shower”.

Sehun quickly stood up and took them both to the bathroom. “Say no more, sweet cheeks”.

Jongin laughed and he knew at that moment it was gonna be a great day.

————————————————————

Once they got inside the meeting room Sehun noticed they were the last two to arrive at their daily morning meeting. Once they sat on the remaining chairs, Sehun notices everyone was completely quiet and had a knowing look on their faces.

“Well, seems like someone had a lot of fun yesterday”, said Jongdae, face resting on his hand. Sehun just glared at him but Jongdae didn’t even bat a lash.

“Why do you say so? Is it because Sehun here is wearing Jongin’s clothes or the mixed scent of the two?”, replied Kyungsoo with fake innocence.

“Kyungsoo hyung, not you! I was expecting this from Chanyeol but not you”, said a pouty Sehun.

“Sorry kid, you’re just too tempting to tease”, he replied.

Jongin didn’t even mind the teasing, he was just enjoying watching the sulking Sehun next to him with a humorous smile.

“Ok, everyone! Stop the teasing and let’s start our meeting”. Said Baekhyun this time. Everyone looked surprised that he was cutting the teasing short. 

“Thanks, finally, words of wisdom”. 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, Sehun. We will continue, just a little later, at lunch. So think of the excuses you’ll give us as to why you smell like you just claimed our precious new teacher here”, Baekhyun turned to look at Jongin with a smirk.

“Oh, come on. You guys are the worst”. 

Everyone laughed, including Jongin, surprisingly. Baekhyun noticed Jongin laughing, I like him, he thought with no longer a mocking smile but an honest one.

The morning went on and it was already lunch time. Jongin finished his class but it seems like Sehun hasn’t. He decided to go wait for him at the break room and noticed that only Baekhyun and Chanyeol were there, and it seems like there were in some sort of heated argument.

“I told you it would never happen again, I was just drunk and you know it”, said Baekhyun trying to lower his voice in the small room. His face had no expression. But Chanyeol’s one, the poor guy, Chanyeol seemed like he was about to cry.

“Baekhyun, you only had one bee-“, he got interrupted by Baekhyun.

“Jongin! Hey! Didn’t see you there, wanna join us for lunch?”, Baekhyun had his usual friendly smile on. Chanyeol seemed like he wanted to keep talking but quickly sent a friendly smile to Jongin too.

“Oh, hey guys. You sure? I can just sit here so you can keep talking”, he pointed at another table next to them.

“Don’t be silly, our conversation was nothing important anyways”, Chanyeol just looked down when Baekhyun said that. It seems like the only one who noticed that was Jongin.

“Ok then, thank you”, Jongin said with a smile. He grabbed his sandwich from the fridge before sitting in the same table as Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

They had meaningless conversation, just asking where they were from, what they had specialized on at college, and so on for about 15 minutes when Baekhyun excused himself.

“Ok, I have to go now. I have a meeting with the parents of the kid who threw a pencil case to another one. If you excuse me, I’ll go to my office. Enjoy the rest of your lunch guys!”.

Once Baekhyun left it got a little awkward between Jongin and Chanyeol, both socially shy with strangers.

“So, you and Sehun huh?”. Asked Chanyeol curiously, not longer feeling sad or moody since the moment Baekhyun left.

“Well, we were just fooling around last night. So yeah, I don’t know where all this will end up”, explained Jongin.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything, he just stared at Jongin, calculatively.

“What?”, asked Jongin with a chuckle.

“I... I don’t wanna sound like a boomer or anything, but... You’re not just gonna play around with Sehun, are you?”, his eyes looked serious, but they were the eyes of a concerned friend.

Jongin was surprised, he really was. His mouth was shut, not knowing how to respond to that.

“I know it’s weird that I’m asking this, believe me, I know. It’s just that... Sehun is a really good friend of mine and I want to look out for him”, Chanyeol said apologetically.

“And I don’t want to put pressure on you, or demand you to do things that you don’t want. But Sehun is the kind of guy who falls easily and once he does, he falls really fast and hard“, Chanyeol looked at Jongin, seeing if he was paying attention or even cared about what he was saying. He saw Jongin’s eyes concentrated on their conversation, so he continued.

“He hasn’t had the best experiences the last couple of years with his partners. And I’m afraid if he gets his heart broken one more time, it’ll be too much for him”.

“I don’t want to force you into a relationship if you don’t want, I just thought that you might want to know this now, now that Sehun still hasn’t fallen too deep”.

They both kept quiet for a moment. Jongin thinking about what Chanyeol just said and Chanyeol giving some time for Jongin to assimilate his words. After some seconds Jongin finally spoke.

“I... Listen Chanyeol, we just met 3 days ago, I can’t really know where all of this is gonna take us”, said Jongin while looking down.

A worried Chanyeol quickly tried to refute his words, “Just think about it plea-“.

“BUT”, Jongin interrupted. “But, I promise I’ll try my best to make this work. I like Sehun, I really do, and I can see that he’s an amazingly sweet guy”, he smiled reassuringly.

“So I give you my word that I won’t break his heart purposely. I can’t promise you anything, but he’s become really special to me already and I do care for him as well; I want to give it a shot, and seeing how much you care for him just makes it more obvious that he’s loved for a reason and I want to see it”. 

Chanyeol put his hand over Jongin’s. “Thank you, Jongin. I know that he’s even more amazing than what you’ve seen, he won’t disappoint you, I promise”.

When Sehun walked in the break room the last thing he expected was seeing Chanyeol with his hand over Jongin’s . So he stood there, surprised, but getting angrier by the seconds.

“What are you doing?”, he asked harshly at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol and Jongin both looked surprised and quickly took their hands apart.

“Nothing! I was just asking Jongin for advice, I promise!”, Chanyeol stood up, showing his hands up, trying to prove his innocence. 

If looks could kill, Chanyeol would have died 30 times by now.

“Relax, we were just talking and the conversation took an emotional turn”, said Jongin calmly, with a confident smile.

Sehun hurriedly sat in the chair next to Jongin like a kicked puppy, resting his head on his shoulder and looked up at Jongin with puppy eyes and a pout. “You promise?”

But Chanyeol opened his mouth instead, “Damn, Jongin. You have him wrapped around your finger already, I underestimated you“.

“Shut up you giant! I’m gonna kick your ass after school is over, you hear me?”, Sehun said with a menacing tone.

“Ok, I think is my time to go. I’ll leave this to you Jongin. Bye, bye, lover boys”, Chanyeol saluted before leaving the room, not offended with Sehun’s words since he already knows how territorial alphas get with their love interests around, specially if it’s an omega.

Sehun still had his head on Jongin’s shoulder but this time he also had his arms wrapped around his waist. Jongin linked the hand closer to Sehun with his.

“You look hot when you get mad, alpha. I might try and get jealous more often if it means I get to see that side of you”. Jongin whispered in his ear.

Sehun looked up so fast with an scandalized face that he thought he broke his neck. “Don’t you dare, you’re gonna break my heart”, he said with still pouty lips and sad eyes.

Jongin wondered if those words were related with what Chanyeol just told him. He hasn’t had the best experiences the last couple of years with his partners.

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean what I just said, it was a stupid joke. Would you forgive me?”.

Sehun saw sincerity in his eyes so he calmed dow just looking at Jongin’s beautiful eyes.

“Yes, I forgive you. Promise you would never play with me please?”.

Jongin saw how vulnerable Sehun was at that moment. “I would never. You’re my giant baby alpha already”, he took Sehun’s face with his hands and kissed the cheeks on both sides, then his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and lastly his lips.

When Jongin pulled back he noticed a blush on Sehun’s cheeks, and once again his heart skipped a beat at the sight. I’m in real trouble, you’ll be the death of me Oh Sehun, but oh I’m so in for this ride even if it kills me.

Sehun noticed the lovingly smile Jongin was looking at him with.

“What?”, he shyly asked.

“I still have 15 more minutes of my lunch. Want me to make it up to you I’m the bathroom?”

Sehun just stared at him with mouth wide open, not believing what Jongin just suggested.

“You don’t want to?”, it was Jongin’s turn to pout this time.

Sehun stood up rapidly, “hell yeah I want to. Let’s go”, he stare to pull Jongin’s hand insistently.

Jongin just laughed and followed the handsome alpha.

In the next ten minutes, Sehun was having the time of his life with his hard cock buried inside Jongin’s mouth. Hands pushing Jongin’s head roughly against his member. He has already orgasmed once but he was ready to shoot another load. 

“Ugh, I’m gonna come again, puppy. Can I come inside?”, he asked to a hungry-for-cock Jongin. Eyes rolled back with tears threatening to fall down, spit and fluids spilling out from the corner of his lips, a sweaty forehead making his hair stuck to it and dick pulled out from his sweats, fully hard and red, ready to explode.

Sehun saw Jongin’s state and that made him shoot hard down Jongin’s throat. Jongin just moaned and came at the same time he felt the hot liquid down his throat, coming untouched once again.

Jongin pulled away, body shaking from pleasure and stared to lick clean the cock in front of him. “I’m never gonna get tired from this big cock, alpha”. He said while looking up at Sehun.

“Well, I’m never getting tired of that sweet mouth of yours, puppy. Come here, let me help clean up”. 

Sehun pulled Jongin up from his arms to sit on the toilet, using toilet paper to clean around Jongin’s face, his hands and lastly his small soft member that was still sensitive from the orgasm. He put it back inside the pants and did the same with his own.

“You did so great just now Jongin, I’m so proud of you. You’re the only one who can take my big alpha cock with no resistance”, he kissed Jongin’s lips softly and gently, brushing the hair out of Jongin’s forehead.

Jongin put his arms around Sehun’s neck and asked to be picked up. Sehun obeyed the request, helping Jongin stand up with arms around his waist, supporting the entire weight of the omega with his strong arms.

“Thank you, alpha. You really know how to make me feel good and treat me well”. They hugged like that for another minute and left once Jongin had calmed down from his high. 

The rest of the day they couldn’t think of something else other than each other, they also couldn’t wait for the day to end so they could go home and spend the rest of the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some sweet fluff this time guys. 
> 
> As always, please excuse any typos or misspelled words.
> 
> And kudos and comments are always welcomed, thank you so much for reading!


	5. Please, hide from them

They went to Sehun’s place this time after work, ordered some chicken dinner after that they were just laying on the living room’s couch with some drama on the background. Jongin had his back resting on Sehun’s chest, and he had Jongin wrapped around his arms by the waist. 

“Hey, can i ask you something?”, asked Sehun.

“Mhm”, Jongin hummed in agreement while munching the popcorn they made a minute ago.

“Well, you never actually told me why you were taking suppressants. You don’t have to tell me you’re uncomfortable talking about it”.

“No, it’s ok. It’s not a big deal to be honest. I was taking them cuz I was tired of random alphas jumping me from no where. They think every omega wants to take them from behind, stupid bastards”, he bit into the popcorn aggressively, annoyed with just the memory of that kind of people.

Jongin felt Sehun resting his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like that when we met, Jongin. It was never my intention”.

Jongin stopped eating immediately and looked behind yo face Sehun. 

“Hey, no, don’t apologize. You never did anything to disrespect me, you’re the kindest and sweetest alpha I’ve ever met, I promise”,

Sehun still didn’t look up from his shoulder.

“Heck, I even stopped taking my suppressants so you would get interested in me faster, in any case, I was the one who made the first move”.

Still no words from the alpha.

“Would you look at me, Sehun? Please?”.

Sehun finally looked up at Jongin’s words. His eyes look sad and worried.

Jongin turned around to take his face between his hands and said. “Please don’t ever feel like you imposed yourself on me, we both wanted this and I gave you my permission to do everything we’ve don, ok?”, he kissed the alphas lips so very tenderly and hugged him.

“I just feel like everything happened so fast and I don’t want you to think I’m only interested in your body. I really like you”, Sehun pulled him by the waist so Jongin would straddle him. 

“I like you too, Sehun. You’re an amazing person”.

Jongin kissed Sehun deeply, trying to convey his sincerity. After a moment his member stared to tingle and feel warm, his hole stared to get wet and his nipple erected.

Sehun pulled back and said, “Every time you get exited you release the most delicious smell in the world”. And went back to kissing Jongin, tongues twirling around, spit going everywhere. His dick was already full hard and he pushed his hips up to create friction.

Jongin felt Sehun putting his hands under his pants and underwear to grope his globes. Squeezing them and separating them apart.

When Jongin couldn’t hold his moans anymore he decided to take Sehun’s dick out from his own pants and did the same with his own. He shivered once his dick was right next to Sehun’s, the difference was immense and his mouth watered at the though of getting ripped apart by the monster cock.

Once he finished appreciating the huge dick, he took them both between his hands, he squeezed them enough and with the help of precum he moved his hands up and down fast. He threw his head back at the pleasure and started to moan loudly.

Sehun, with his hands still over Jongin’s ass couldn’t help but slide a finger between the cheeks and feel the slick pouring out of Jongin. “I’m gonna put a finger inside, ok?”.

“Hi ahead alpha, you can put whatever you want inside me”, Jongin said while holding his shirt up with his mouth to expose his chest. He was no longer using both hands to play with their dicks, he was now using one to also play with his nipples.

“Shit, puppy. You’re really gonna regret saying that”.

Sehun pushed a finger inside and both of them shivered at the same time, one from feeling the heat, slick and contractions around his finger, and the other from finally feeling something up his ass.

Sehun noticed immediately the hole was loose and wet enough to put another finger inside, and so he did.

“Yeah, that feels good, alpha. Your fingers are also thick and long, reaching me deep”. Jongin‘s hips we’re moving uncontrollably, wanting to feel it more and more from behind. Just then Sehun found his prostate, rubbing it fast and good.

“Ah! Sehun! Right there, right there. Keep doing it please”, Jongin quickly took of his shirt off and threw it somewhere else. He took Sehun’s dick once again, leaving his own member alone, the pleasure from behind being good enough.

Sehun put another finger in when he felt even more slick coming out. “You’re so fucking wet, you love to take it from behind, don’t you?”

“I love it! I love it so much!”, Jongin felt Sehun using his other hand to play with his abandoned nipples. He couldn’t form words anymore, he just moaned at the action.

His hands felt the knot starting to from at the base of the dick and squeezed a little harder. “Sehun, put another finger in. It’s not enough, I wanna cum from just behind”.

“Shit, you sure? I already have three inside”, Sehun said with his chest going up and down fast. Non of his hands ever stopping to work Jongin up.

“Yes! Just do it, please, I’m begging you”, tears started to appear from pleasure, moans progressively getting even louder once he felt Sehun putting the last finger inside.

His prostate was being completely abused with force and speed, and his nipples rubbed and pinched. He couldn’t hold it anymore, he was at his limit. 

“Alpha, coming, coming, coming”, he was shaking, hips going up and down, trying to seek his peak with Sehun’s fingers. His hands could no longer concentrate in pleasuring Sehun so he just used them to support himself over the couch.

“Go ahead, puppy, come. Come from just my fingers like the needy omega you are”, he was ramming his fingers inside, slick dropping over his dick. He used the other hand to get Jongin’s hear closer, giving a deep kiss.

“Mmmmm”, Jongin moaned over Sehun’s mouth when he reached his climax, ropes of cum landing all over Sehun’s shirt and belly. His hands pulling Sehun’s hair and toes clenching at the pleasure. 

Sehun didn’t stop moving his fingers until the last drop of cum dropped. Once he took them out he looked at them, they were completely covered in slick, going from the tip of his fingers all the way to his elbow. He took his hand closer to his face and smelled it, eyes rolling back at the smell of Jongin combined with the smell of sex.

He stood up with Jongin in arms, dropping him once again over the couch, but this time positioning him on all fours. He took of his shirt, pants and underwear off, helping Jongin get rid of his too.

Once they were all bare naked he position his dick between Jongin’s thighs. “Can you close you legs together?”, Jongin just nodded and closed his legs tighter.

Sehun placed his fingers between the cheeks of Jongin’s ass, getting them wet with slick. He covered his dick with the collected liquid and finally slid it between the thighs, the smooth warm skin giving him great pleasure.

He started slow and steady, making sure Jongin was feeling comfortable. He was enjoying the feeling of the drag, hands on Jongin’s waist when he noticed something, more slick was coming out of Jongin’s entrance. 

“Does it feel good, baby?”, he asked close to Jongin’s ear in a low, deep voice.

“It does, your dick keeps on rubbing mine. I got hard again”, a tired voice said.

“It’s ok, I’ll make sure you finish with me this time”, he kissed the back of his shoulders.

He stared to go faster this time, taking Jongin’s small dick I’m his hand and giving him a handjob. When Jongin started to moan I’m pleasure and even more slick coming out of the hole, Sehun let go of Jongin’s dick to take him him by the hips, going fast and hard.

Jongin felt the know forming between his legs and knew Sehun was about to come at any moment. He clenched his legs close even harder, making Sehun’s cock to rub against his own even harder. He was about to come too a second time.

“Fuck!”, Sehun screamed, knot fully formed and squirts of cum dirtying the couch. He felt Jongin shaking, knowing very well what that meant, his omega just came at the same time.

They waited a moment to calm down. “Jongin, you’re still with me? Are you ok?”, he pulled Jongin by the arm to look at him.

He was smiling tiredly, “I’m good, just in need of a shower to be honest”. 

“Come here, let me take care of it”, Jongin let Sehun carry him princess style to the bathroom to take a well deserved shower.

Once they were clothed in pajamas and cuddling under the sheets, Sehun said before Jongin went to sleep, “You did amazing, you’re fucking great”. Sehun was the big spoon this time, so he kissed Jongin’s neck to emphasize his feelings.

“Mmm, you too. You always take good care of me, thank you”. He was half asleep already.

“My pleasure, lets go to sleep now”, he gave one last kiss in the shoulder.

—————————————-

Next morning they woke up earlier than usual and left fo work 30 minutes earlier as well. On the way to work Jongin asked Sehun something he had been curious about since the day before. 

“Hey, what is Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relationship like? Why are they always fighting?.

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun? They hate each other’s gut, they’ve always had. I guess they’re just not compatible”, he turns to look at Jongin. 

“Really? I wonder why I feel like they’re actually pinning for each other. There’s just this look between them, one that makes you wonder if they’re killing each other in their thoughts or actually imagining themselves undressing the other and kissing them hard”.

“What? No way. Chanyeol and Baekhyun actually liking each other but not admitting it? Not in a hundred years” he says with a laugh, amused at Jongin even thinking that could be possible.

“I don’t know, it’s just a gut feeling I have. I’m probably wrong tho, you’ve known them for much longer than o have”, he let the thought go with a giggle.

Once the got to work they saw no one, as expected since they were there earlier. They headed to the meeting room to wait for the rest of the teachers, but when Sehun pulled the door open he couldn’t believe it.

Jongin looked from behind Sehun’s shoulder and said “I told you”, with an amused face.

There it was, the infamous couple that couldn’t be in the same room without going for each other’s necks. Lips locked together in a heavy make out session, Baekhyun sitting on the table and Chanyeol between his legs.

They didn’t even heard Sehun and Jongin walking in and kept on kissing, the sound of wet noises bouncing in the room.

“Should we tell them we’re here?”, asked Jongin.

Sehun just smirked, took his phone out and stared recording the scene. Once he took a minute of the material he took Jongin’s hand and dragged them out of there.

“Let’s leave them alone. I’ll let them enjoy their time before I interrogate them, I deserve a lot of explanations from both of them”.

They went to the break room an waited till just 5 minutes before their morning meeting started. Once they were back at the meetings room, Chanyeo and Baekhyun were in oposite sides of the room, but the faint blush on their faces gave them away.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo were there already too, but it seems like they had no idea of what just happened a moment ago.

Sehun and Jongin looked at the couple with smirks and a look that told them they knew. Chanyeol opened his eyes even wider and looked at Beakhyun with worry. Baekhyun has his face hiding behind his hands, face and neck completely red.

“What is wrong with him?”, asked Kyungsoo.

“Oh, I bet is nothing. Just leave him alone, you know he’s always overreacting”, said Jongdae with a bored face.

Sehun really couldn’t wait to confront them, he’s gonna enjoy this so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Tell me what you think so far and what chanbaek’s story is?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> As always, please excuse typos and grammar errors. 
> 
> And comments and kudos are always welcomed!


	6. Please, forget about me

After classes were over, Sehun approached them and showed them the video.

“You motherfucker”, said Baekhyun with disbelief. He had to agree meeting at at coffee shop to explain themselves.

Chanyeol was easier to convince, Sehun just told him Baekhyun was going and he agree to go too. 

“You what!?”, Sehun almost screamed, mouth and eyes wide open.

Several eyes turned to look at their table in the small café, where Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were currently sitting.

“Sehun, for the love of God, keep your voice down”, Baekhyun said angrily.

Sehun apologized quietly and turned to look at Chanyeol to see his reaction. If Chanyeol was a dog, he would have his puppy eyes on and tail between his legs.

“So you guys think you’re mates?, asked Jongin, talking instead of Sehun since the alpha was currently in a state of shock.

“Yeah... Well, Chanyeol does, not me. He’s just probably still under whatever omegas pheromones do to alphas, he’s gonna get over it”, Baekhyun sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. Chanyeol just looked at him with a sad face, hands on his lap.

“We didn’t plan this at all... but last week we met at a club by coincidence, I thought that maybe having a couple of drinks with him would make us solve our differences and stop fighting so much at work”, Baekhyun took another sip of his coffee.

“Anyways, one thing lead to another and we slept together 2 weeks ago because we where drunk. He’s just not used to being with omegas I guess, once he meets his real mate he’ll know it”. 

“That doesn’t explain the make out session you had this morning”, Jongin said this time.

“That... was also a mistake. I’m about to enter my heat and I forgot. Chanyeol’s pheromones must have blinded me for a second, I guess”, Baekhyun said but he didn’t look convinced of his own words.

Chanyeol looked angry and sad at the same time, looking down and not saying a word. But after a while he finally opened his mouth.

“.... ked you”. He whispered softly.

“What was that?”, asked Baekhyun.

“I’ve always liked you”, he said and turner to look at Baekhyun with anger. 

Baekhyun scoffed. 

“You don’t like me, Chanyeol. You just like the idea of an omega being with you”.

“Stop telling me what I feel or don’t! You can’t deny something happened that night, you must have felt it too. When we were having sex-“.

“Chanyeol! Nothing, happened! We were just drunk and I was probably too tired too. I didn’t mean anything of what I said, it was all a spur of the moment”. He looked at Chanyeol and saw the big eyes were shiny, about to cry. He felt his chest in paint, with a sudden need of kissing the alpha to make him stop making that face.

But as always, Baekhyun ignored the feeling and took a breath to calm down, he turned to look at Sehun and Jongin, who were quietly just staring at them.

“I’m sorry guys, I’m gonna leave now. Please try to make this kid make sense, he’s not thinking straight”, he stood up and left. Not a word to Chanyeol was said, just a disappointed look.

When Chanyeol saw those eyes directed at him him he felt like the world was crashing down on him and just threw himself over the table, hiding his face in case tears escaped his eyes.

“Holy shit, Chanyeol. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know so much was happening between you two. I really thought you were just making out and nothing else”, Sehun said while patting Chanyeol’s head, trying to make him feel better.

The giant didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just laying there like a corpse. Both Jongin and Sehun didn’t know what to say so they just patted his head to make him feel better.

But when Chanyeol sat straight up he wasn’t crying anymore and instead he had a determined look.

“Ok, I’ve decided. You two will help me with Baekhyun”, he looked at the straight in the eyes, begging for help.

“Are you sure you wanna go after him? After all, he seems pretty mad at you for what happened”, said Jongin, carefully, trying not to make Chanyeol feel bad.

“I’m sure of what I feel, and I know he feels something for me too. He’s the only thing I’ve been thinking about and... And the night we spent together was really special, I’ve never felt something like this, ever”, he looked down again, doubting his own words.

“I know you probably don’t believe me when I say I’ve always liked him since I’ve always been fighting with hi. But it was the only way to get his attention. He’s always been confident that I was afraid a young alpha like me wouldn’t be match for him, even if he’s older than me I’ve always felt like a must get him and protect him”.

Chanyeol got the sad eyes again, resting his elbows on his knees and face hiding behind his hands.

“He must think I’m a brat. And he must be looking for someone around his age too”. He sighed.

“He can’t be that much older can he? Aren’t you like 25? He looks around your age, Chanyeol”. Said Jongin, confused as to why Chanyeol would think like that.

“He’s 31, Jongin”, said Sehun with a laugh. “He’s the second oldest after Minseok hyung”.

“You’re shitting me, aren’t you? He sometimes looks even younger than me! Waah, those are some great genes right there”, he said very impressed.

“Anyways, Chanyeol, you’re one of my closest friends and believe in your feelings, I 100% support whoever you wanna date too. But I also don’t want you to get hurt for chasing after something that was never meant for you”.

Jongin looked at Sehun with a warm smile, remembering Chanyeol saying the same thing. He could tell both of them were really close and looked after each other.

“I really wanna risk it all for him, Sehun. My heart and instincts are telling me to do this”

“Ok, lets do this then. I’ll try my best to help you”, Sehun nodded his head to show Chanyeol his determination in helping him.

“Thanks bro, this means a lot”.

They high fived and held their hands for a second before letting go.

“Ok, what’s your plan then?, asked Jongin to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiled with that dorky smile of his, “I don’t have a plan”.

“You’re an idiot. I bet that’s why Baekhyun doesn’t like you”, said Sehun.

“Ouch! Why are you kicking my leg?”, Sehun said while rubbing his leg to soothe the pain.

“Sehun, don’t be such a meanie!”, Jongin slapped his back.

“Ouch! Can you both stop hitting me please?”, a pout appeared on his lips.

Jongin took pity and gave him a peck on the cheek to cheer him up. It worked perfectly since Sehun gave him a peck back and a smile.

“Ok, I’ll try to talk to him, omega to omega. Maybe he’ll tell me the real reason of not liking you. I could also sense that he was lying, he must feel something too”.

“Thank you. I know we’ve just met but I really consider you a friend, Jongin. If you need my help just tell me, I’ll go running to you”. He showed his 2 thumbs up.

“He doesn’t need your help, he has me. He’s gonna call me first. Right, Jongin?”, Sehun looked at Jongin with earnest.

“Right, thank you guys”, he squeezed Sehun’s hand and smiled, then looked at Chanyeol.

“I’ll let you know when I get to talk to him. For now, try giving him some space so he doesn’t get overwhelmed”.

Take finished their drinks and left to their respective homes. Well, Jongin went to his place and then to Sehun’s to spend the weekend together since next day was a Saturday.

When he got to Sehun’s place, the alpha was in the middle of ordering some pizza when he opened the door. Jongin let himself be held by the waist and kissed on the forehead. He felt his body tingling at the feeling of being in an alpha’s arms, but not any alpha, Sehun’s arms.

“Yes, just a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, please. Thank you”. Sehun hung up the call.

“I prepared some movies to watch. You like scary movies?”, and showed a stack of movies which had ghosts or dead people on the front.

“Sounds perfect!”, he hugged Sehun and wiggled with exitement. “I’ll just go take a shower and be right back”, he pecked him in the lips and left to get ready.

When he came out of the room the pizza was already there and the movie paused. 

“Come here, lets eat before it gets cold”, Sehun patted the seat next to him on the couch. And Jongin once again felt his chest tightening at the sight, I got so fucking lucky to meet you, Sehun. I promise I won’t ever hurt you. 

And he went and sat next to the alpha, smiled to him and thanked him for the food.They ate while watching movies and Jongin didn’t think it could get better than that, but Sehun proved him wrong.

Once they finished eating Sehun pulled him by the waist and made him lean his body against his chest. He felt the arms around him tightening and a nose running from his shoulder to his neck.

“I thought we were supposed to watch movies?”, he moved his head to the side to give Sehun more space.

“That can wait for tomorrow”, he graced his teeth on the column of the neck, making him shiver and nipples get erected.

When Sehun notices the nipples through Jongin’s shirt, he pushed his and under it and started playing with them, lips still moving over the neck and collarbone.

“Take me to the room please”, Jongin asked when he felt Sehun growing bigger and bigger on his back.

Sehun easily lifted him up and carried Jongin to his bedroom. Throwing him over he bed and taking his shirt off. Jongin did the same and took off his shirt, pants and underwear. Sehun was standing there, just enjoying the show Jongin was pulling. 

As soon as Jongin finished taking all his clothes off he stood on his knees, back to Sehun, and slowly bended down, shoulders resting on the bed. With eyes always looking at Sehun, he took one hand to his mouth and started sucking on his fingers, coating them in spit. He took that same hand and used it to play with his nipples, rubbing and pinching them.

Sehun took his cock on one of his hands and moved it up and down, trying to resist just jumping on Jongin and bury his dick inside his heat. He wanted to enjoy every single move Jongin was doing.

Jongin had the fingers of the other hand running over his hole, coating them with the overflowing slick and finally pushing one finger inside, then two and two became three quickly. 

The inside of his thighs were all were covered in the delicious slick, but still this wasn’t enough to make him climax. He moved the hand that was using to play with his nipples to the back as well. He supported his weight on his shoulders and used the hands to spread his ass open, making even more slick coming out.

“I’m ready, please. Put your big fat cock in, alpha. I need you now, spread my hole open till it can remember it’s shape only”, he said in a sultry voice, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed.

The whole moment Sehun has been watching with his hand still moving in a slow motion. He already had ropes of precum hanging from the tip of his dick. 

“You really know how to rile me up, baby. I’ve never been this horny in my whole life”, he said while walking over his nightstand and taking out a condom.

When Sehun put the condom on he climbed over the bed and placed himself behind Jongin, squeezing the ass cheeks with his hands. He then leaned over and kissed and licked all over Jongin’s back toward his neck. 

“You look beautiful, I could have you like this all day, everyday of my life and never get bored”, Jongin just shivered and grabbed the sheets between his hands.

Sehun leaned back appreciated the view just for a few seconds before directing the head of his dick over Jongin’s hole. As soon as the made contact, rivers of slick were flowing out of the hot entrance.

“Look at you, all exited to to take an alphas cock and knot”, he rubbed the head around the hole, pushing against it but never entering.

Jongin got desperate and wiggles his ass, trying to make the big cock go inside but Sehun stopped him by the hips.

“Patience, pretty boy. I’ll give it to you soon”, he stroked his cock a few more time before finally giving the omega what he wanted. He pushed the head carefully, not wanting to hurt the other. 

Once Jongin felt the whole head inside he started to breath faster. Overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Hey, hey, calm down baby”, he rubbed the other’s back, trying to make him relax. “We still have a long way to go before I’m all the way in, so try to relax you body”. Jongin nodded and relaxed his body as best as he could.

“Good boy, always taking me in so well”.

He pushed his dick little by little, always making sure Jongin was ok. Once we was all the way in, Jongin was already a complete mess, sweat and slick cover his body and shivers running down his body everytime he felt Sehun moving.

“You can move Sehun, I’m ok, I’ve just never had someone this big and it feels fucking amazing”, he reassured Sehun, looking behind with a smile.

When Jongin finished saying that, Sehun started to move faster and faster. He had one hand on Jongin’s dick and the other supporting Jongin up by the hips.

The room was full of noises: the bed squeaking, the wet sounds coming from where they were conected, Sehun’s casual grunts and the loudest one was Jongin’s moans and occasional’s Yes, yes, yes. Every single noise made the most beautiful song Sehun’s ever heard.

“Alpha, alpha, right there, you feel so good”, Jongin said, wet hair sticking to his beautiful flushed face.

But Sehun stopped and pulled out, helping Jongin turn around. He noticed that his belly was covered in slick and precum, so Sehun licked it clean before pulling his cock back inside. 

“You taste delicious, baby. Like a vanilla cupcake”, he kissed the plum lips, red from being bitten to hard by Jongin.

He stared to rock his hips again, harder than before. This time he could look at Jongin’s face full of pleasure, small dick jumping around from the force Sehun was using. 

Their hands were connected, and Jongin squeezed them hard when he felt Sehun’s knot catching in the rim of his ass. The knot was spreading his ass so wide, but everything felt so good, so right.

“I’m gonna knot you now, Jongin. I need you to relax or you’ll get hurt”, he leaned down to kiss the beautiful face. 

“Look at me”, Jongin opened his teary eyes and looked at Sehun, chest going up and down fast.

“Do you want me to knot you? Are you ok with it?”

Jongin just nodded.

“Words, Jongin. Use words”.

“Yes, alpha. Please knot me hard and come inside me. Make a wreck inside me and make me come as well, please, I need it. I need you”.

“Ok, baby”.

And with one last push the knot went inside. Jongin screamed from pain and pleasure. Sehun tried his best to restrain his needs and not move. He kissed all over Jongin’s chest, sucking on the nipples, hands on Jongin’s waist to try and make him relax.

“I’m good, I’m good. You can continue, Sehun”.

Sehun rolled his hips then, ready to come from the walls clasping around his know. He took Jongin’s dick in one hand and stared stroking him.

“No, no, I wanna come just from your dick, Sehunnie”. Sehun shivered at those words.

“Fuck, you’re so hot”, he rolled his hips faster and faster, hitting Jongin directly on his prostate with his knot. Jongin’s dick was dropping lines of precum and slick was overflowing out of his hole.

“I’m gonna come, alpha! I’m gonna come!”, he tried to move his hips as well, looking for pleasure. He moaned louder.

“Go ahead, I’m here to catch you. Come for me my beautiful omega”. He leaned down to kiss him deep, tongues all over the place.

“Ahhhh”, Jongin screamed, ropes of come coming out of his small cock. He was shaking hard form the organs, arms hugging Sehun tight and close.

The know grew even bigger when Sehun felt Jongin coming on his dick. 

“Fuck! Ugh!”, he grunted, pushing his dick as deep as he could with full force. All of him come catching on the condom. He kissed Jongin’s neck and left a huge hickey.

When they both finished their orgasm, Sehun turned them both around, so Jongin could lay and rest on his chest. He massaged Jongin’s back carefully while the knot calmed down and he could pull out.

“That was the best sex in my whole entire life”. Said Jongin.

“I’m glad, because it was mine as well”, Sehun kisses the side of his head.

Sehun waited 30 minutes before he felt the knot finally shrinking down. He noticed Jongin was already sleeping so he shook him awake.

“Jongin, baby. I need to pull out now”.

“Mmm no, leave it there. I like how it feels”, he said sleepily.

“I need to take the condom out and clean ourselves”.

“But I really like how it feels, Sehunnie”

“Fuck, if you keep saying things like that I’ll get hard again”. Jongin just chuckled but still didn’t move to take the cock out.

“I promise I’ll put it back inside, just let me get us cleaned first”.

Jongin sat up, making the dick move inside his sensitive walls, he moaned.

“Ok, ok, you big baby”, Jongin pulled out and climbed down Sehun’s lap. “But you promised to put your big duck inside me”.

Sehun laughed out loud and quickly took the condom off and threw it away, Damn, I came a lot, he thought once he saw the semen inside.

He cleaned himself with a wet towel and brought a new one to clean Jongin. Once he finished with both of them he made Jongin lie on the side, lifting Jongin’s leg up with one hand and with the other he pushed his soft, sensitive dick back inside.

“Mmmm, thank you, alpha. I’m gonna sleep well now”, he grabbed Sehun’s hand and put it around his waist, covering the hand with his own.

“Goodnight, Sehunnie”, he turned to kiss him.

“Goodnight, nini”, he gave one last kiss on the shoulder.

That night, both Jongin and Sehun felt warm spread inside their chest. This felt right, it felt like it belonged there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. I hope you enjoy it as much as I’ve enjoyed it :)
> 
> Remember to give kudos and leave comments please! Those really make my day.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who’s been reading and supporting this work. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Thank you!


	7. Please, don’t show up unannounced.

Since the next day it was the weekend they spent the morning sleeping and having lazy make out sessions until their stomachs screamed for food. They prepared some sandwiches with chips and binge watched all the movies they couldn’t watch the night before until late afternoon.

They were still sitting in the couch, each one with a boba drink that they ordered to get delivered.

“Do you wanna go out to get dinner?”, he sipped on his chocolate boba.

Jongin turned to look at Sehun while also drinking from his own, and nodded.

“Let’s go. Do you have anything in mind?”

“Do you want ramen? I’ve been craving some for a while”.

“Sure, sounds good. I’ll go take a shower and change then”. He drank the last drops of boba and went straight to shower.

While Jongin was showering, Sehun was washing the couple of cups and cutlery that were on the sink. He was drying the last cup when someone knocked on the front door. 

He thought it might be some delivery of a package he didn’t remember ordering or something like that. But he was so wrong, once he opened the door he wished he didn’t.

“Hello young man, missed me?”, a middle aged woman said.

“Mom!? What are you doing here?, he didn’t move from the door, shocked that she showed up unannounced.

“Well, I just wanted to come by and say hi, I also brought kimchi and...”, she showed him a big dog carrier with two doggies inside. “I brought your babies! They’ve missed you very much, you should go visit them AND me more often”.

Sehun’s mom walked past him, inside the apartment and put her bag and the dogs dog. As soon as she opened the door of the carrier, both the white and brown dogs ran to Sehun excitedly, their tails wagging rapidly and jumping on the back legs to be able to reach Sehun.

“My babies”, he squatted in front of them and hugged them, giving a kiss to each.

“I’ve missed you so much, you cuties”, he hugged them one last time and looked as him mom, who was glaring at him.

“What? “, he asked innocently.

“Are you not gonna say hi to me too?”, she crossed her arms in front of him.

“Aww come here”, he walked to her and gave her a bear hug. “I’ve missed you even more”.

“Ok, ok, I get it. I’ve missed you too”, she pulled back with a smile. 

“What do you think if I make you some dinner? I brought ingredients to make Doenjang jjigae, I know you love that dish”, she walked to the kitchen and stared to take everything out.

“Mom... the thing is...”, he said carefully, hand scratching the back of his head nervously.

And at that moment the bedroom door opened and Jongin walked out fully clothed with hair still wet.

“I’m done! You can go shower now, I borrowed- Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you had visits”. He stood there awkwardly, towel in hand, not knowing what to do.

“Hello there, are you Sehun’s boyfriend?”, she looked at Sehun with a cheeky smile.

“I didn’t know he would have someone at home, sorry for interrupting”, she said amused, looking at both of their faces paling and then turning rosy. 

“No! Mom, please. We’re just friends, don’t ask those kinds of questions”, he said with panic, not wanting to make Jongin feel uncomfortable.

“Mom? You’re Sehun’s mom?”, he quickly walked towards her and bowed.  
“Nice to meet you ma’am, I’m Kim Jongin. I work at the same school as Sehun, I just recently started working there so we just met a week ago”, he said with the sweetest smile, hands nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

Then, the two dogs realized there was a stranger at home and ran towards Jongin, barking and jumping.

“Oh. My. God. Puppies!”, he squatted the same way Sehun did and let the dogs sniff his hand to let them get used to his smell. 

Once the dogs stopped barking and instead wagging their tales happily, Jongin started to pat them on the head and scratching their ears with a lovingly face, not aware that both mother and son were observing him with a smile on their faces.

“Well, aren’t you so very sweet and cute? I see that my Sehunnie’s taste finally changed for better”.

“Mom... please, let’s not mention that”.

Jongin just looked a Sehun curiously, wondering what his mom meant.

“What? He even loves dogs as much as you do! Isn’t that a great sign? The last omega I met tried to kick Mushu he he tried to jump on him”, she kept taking all the ingredients out of the bags but stopped in the middle of it.

Sehun just hid his face behind his hands and then showing an apologetic face to Jongin and mouthing I’m sorry, knowing very well his mom would never stop mentioning his past relationships. 

Jongin just shook his head back, It’s ok, don’t worry. He knew how moms get with their kids so he didn’t think to much about it.

“Oh, were you guys going out by any chance?”, she asked when she saw Jongin wearing nice clothes.

“I can come by any other time, just let me pack everything and I’ll leave”, she said starting to pack everything back.

“No!”, Jongin and Sehun screamed at the same time. They faced each other and laughed.

“It would be lovely to have a proper homemade meal after months. I don’t know how to cook and it would also be lovely to have a meal together the three of us”, explained Jongin.

Sehun’s mom just stared at him,’ surprised that he would suggest having a meal with his “friend’s” mom. He looked at Sehun and said.

“I like him Sehun. If you don’t keep him I’ll introduce him to your cousin, Junmyeon”.

Both of them flushed again, locked eyes and smiled amusingly. I need to keep him, they thought at the same time. Not aware that they were both being observe by a smiling third pair of eyes.

Sehun’s mom kept preparing dinner then, exited of having someone else for dinner. Sehun told Jongin his dogs names, The white one is Vivi and the brown one is Mushu. 

They spent the rest of the time playing with them and giving them treats everytime one of them made a truck. Jongin fell in love immediately, telling Sehun and his mom that he was three babies at home, Monggu, Janggu And Janggu, but he can’t visit often so he misses them a lot 

Sehun’s mom suggested that they should keep the dogs at Sehun’s place so everytime Jongin visits he can play with them and not miss his babies too much.

Jongin agreed right away, smiling happily that he would get to be with dogs since he loves them dearly. Sehun was about to decline the suggestion, but once he saw how exited Jongin got he agreed as well.

Once diner was ready, they all sat at the small table, Jongin next to Sehun who was sitting in front of his mom. They were just chatting about Jongin’s family and his college life.

“I have two older sisters, both alphas”, he said while munching at at piece of kimchi.

“That’s why even if you’re an omega you have a strong personality. They raised you very well, no letting you depend on an alpha or beta”, said Sehun’s mom.

“Yeah, they used to bully me when we were younger”, he laughed. “I didn’t care if they made me cry, at the end of the day they always apologized and bought me snacks”.

“I bet you were really cute. I wish I had some baby photos of Sehun with me but they’re all at home”.

“Please, no. I was an ugly baby, I don’t know how I turned to look like a decent human being”, said Sehun with his eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re very handsome Sehun, I think you’re one if not the most beautiful one I’ve ever met”, said Jongin with confidence.

Sehun turned deep red, he stopped eating and just looked at Jongin, then down at this food nervously. “T-thank you Jongin. I think you’re very beautiful too”.

Once Jongin realized what he just said in front of Sehun’s mom he turned red as well, coughing he just looked down at his food as well.

Everyone finished their food and Sehun’s mom was about to stand to do the dishes when both of them stood up at the same time to help.

“I’ll do the dishes. You’re both my guest so don’t worry”, Sehun said, taking with him all the dirty dishes and washing them in the kitchen.

When Sehun left to do the dishes, Jongin and Sehun’s mom sat the inside silence, not knowing what to talk about. Jongin was about to talk about a random subject but Sehun’s mom beat him.

“I think you’re really good for Sehun, Jongin. I’ve never seen him this happy with someone else”.

Jongin smiled and said, “Thank you, I think he really brings out the good in me as well”.

She took a sip of her water and considered saying something for a while. “You know, next weekend our family is gonna meet at our lake house, Sehun’s older brother is coming to to the country. I haven’t told Sehun yet but I’m sure he’ll agree to go right away”.

“Oh, that sounds amazing! I’m sure all of you will have a great time, I can take care of Vivi and Mushu for the weekend if you’d like”.

“You should come too”, she quickly said.

“What?, I’m... I’m not sure, I wouldn’t like to intrude. It’s a family meeting after all and I don’t think Sehun would like me to be there since”.

“I’m sure he’ll love to have you there as well”, he noticed that Jongin still didn’t looked convinced.

“Tell, you what, if you go I can show you all the photos of Sehun in his childhood. What do you think? I can even get you some copies of them”

That seemed to get Jongin’s attention. He swallowed and turned to look at the kitchen direction where Sehun was currently washing the dishes.

“Do you mind if I discuss this first with Sehun? I would like to make sure he’s comfortable with me being there”, he looked at her expectedly.

“Of course, honey. I’ll give you both time to think about it, I’m glad you’re taking in consideration my invitation and that’s enough for me already”, she showed him a motherly smile.

“Thank ma’am, I’ll make sure to let you know of our decision as soon as possible”.

“Mom, you can call me mom, Jongin”.

His cheek turned a little rosy and smiled, “Ok, thank you, mom”.

Sehun came back that moment and sat next to Jongin with both Vivi and Mushu in his arms. He gave Mushu to Jongin and started to scratch Vivi’s ears on his lap.

“It’s getting late boys, I’m gonna get going. Make sure to eat all the left overs and the kimchi”, she stood up and grabbed her purse.

“Ok, mom. I’ll see you in two weeks as usual”, he placed Vivi on the ground once he stood up as well. Jongin did the same with Mushu.

“Actually, next weekend your brother is coming. The main reason a came was to tell you the news but got distracted with Jongin here. We’re meeting at the lake house in case you’re wondering”, she walked to the front door to put her shoes on. Sehun and Jongin followed her behind, with Vivi and Mushu behind them.

“Ok, cool. Is it ok if Jongin-“, he got cut off by his mom.

“I already asked Jongin if he wants to come, don’t worry”, she finished putting on her shoes and leaned down to say goodbye to the puppies.

Sehun looked at Jongin, surprised with eyes wide open and asked. “She did?”.

Jongin nodded with a giggle.

“Ok, time to leave. Make sure to call me if you need more kimchi, I can bring some over anytime”, she hugged Sehun and then Jongin.

“It was really nice meeting you, Jongin. I’m sure we’ll meet a lot in the future. Take care of this child-man here”, and looked at Sehun.

Sehun looked scandalized and was about to say something but Jongin laughed and said “I will, don’t worry. But he’s the one who takes care of me most of the time, though”, he looked at Sehun with a small smile.

“Wow, Sehun taking good care of someone? I guess you are finally growing up, huh?”.

“Bye mom! It was really nice seeing you! Thanks for the food!”, Sehun said while opening the door, embarrassed, once again, by his mom’s comment.

Jongin and his mom both laughed at his reaction. “Ok, ok, I’ll leave you both love birds alone. See you next week! Bye!”, she left with a wave of her hand.

“I can’t believe you had to go through all of this, Jongin. I’m sorry”, he said while leaning on the front door.

“What are you tailgating about? I enjoyed every moment and the food was delicious”, he looked down at where the dogs were laying dog by their feet. 

“Besides, I just got two babies with you know!”.

Sehun blushes hardly at that comment and it didn’t go unnoticed by Jongin. Jongin got closer to him and put his arms around his neck, Sehun put his around his waist and burrowed his face in Jongin’s neck.

“What were you thinking about, you pervert?”, he asked with a smirk.

When Sehun didn’t say anything, Jongin asked, “Where you thinking about putting babies in me?”, he felt the arms around his waist tightening.

“Did you want to breed me that bad, alpha?”, when Jongin said this, Sehun couldn’t hold anymore and grabbed both cheek’s of Jongin’s ass and pushed both of their crotches agains each other.

Jongin shuddered at the feeling of the alpha getting hard. “You like it when you come deep inside me don’t you? You wish you weren’t using protection so you could paint my walls white with all your alpha cum, don’t you?”.

They were both panting and rutting against each other, fast and hard. Lips connected with tongues reaching every corner of their mouths.

“Take me to bed, alpha. I don’t wanna get naked in front of the kids”. 

Sehun lifted him up easily, like he was a feather with his strong arms.

“You’re so, so strong. I bet you could take me right here while standing up, ramming you hard and big cock”. He felt Sehun shuddering and his dick getting harder.

Once they reached their room Sehun put Jongin down so they could both undress quickly. When they were bare naked Sehun checked Jongin out, admiring his beautiful eyes, nose and plump lips, his toned chest and abdomen, his cute small nipples that looked so delectable, then his tiny waist and lastly the small but very erected cock, red and glistening on the tip with precum.

Sehun approached Jongin and softly caressed his cheek with one hand and with the other he grabbed one globe and squeezed hard while pushing their dicks together. Sehun saw how Jongin’s eyes glistened by contact with pleasure, shuddering when Sehun moved their hips together.

Jongin opened his mouth to moan at the sensation and he took opportunity of that moment to put his tongue inside. They kissed messily while still rocking their bodies together, precum dirtying their bellies.

When Jongin started to loose strength on his legs he reached out to hug Sehun around his neck, “I can’t stand anymore, put me in the bed, baby”. He kissed and licked Sehun’s neck.

Sehun helped Jongin get in bed, “on all fours, omega”. 

Jongin felt slick coming out of himself when Sehun commanded him like that. He turned around, grabbed a pillow and raised his ass high, resting his face on the pillow. 

He looked behind and saw Sehun stroking himself while looking at his spread ass, hole leaking fluids nonstop. Jongin decided to wiggle his ass, “hurry, please”.

“Fuck, you look amazing like this”, said Sehun while licking his lips. He climbed in bed and kissed both cheeks of the ass, he bit softly on both and then sniffed deeply around it, his own cock jumped with excitement and a few drops of fluids dropped form the tip. Finally he kissed the leaking hole a few times, lips making a wet noice from making contact with the slick. 

“Sweet as always. My beautiful omega”, he lapped I’m the hole this time and Jongin moaned. He then mouthed the hole, like he was making out with it and pulled his tongue inside. Even more slick came out and it was now dripping from his jaw, mixed with his spit.

Sehun grabbed the Jongin’s dick with one hand and stroked it softly. He ran his tongue from Jongin’s hairless balls to his hole several times, trying to catch every single drop of slick. 

“I need you to open me so I can get your cock, alpha. I’m very much enjoying you eating my ass but if I don’t get your cock now, I’m gonna explode”. He reached his hands back and grabbed his own ass to spread it open as much as he could.

“Be patient, baby. You’re gonna get sooner than later”. He put his tongue back inside, deeper this time and moved it around on he walls. He put one finger inside next to his tongue, then another, another and another. Hitting his prostate hard and fast.

With four fingers and his tongue inside he decided it was time. Jongin was already a moaning mess with tears on his eyes and spit making a pool on the pillow.

He pulled back, went to his side table to quickly pull out a condom and went back to bed. With condom on he gave a slap to Jongin’s ass. “Kinky”, said Jongin with a giggle.

Sehun grabbed his own dick and ran the head over the hole, then started to push it in slowly, both shuddering and moaning at the feeling of finally being connected.

“So good, alpha. Your cock always fills me up so good”, said Jongin, pushing his ass back to make the member go even deeper.

The pace of their movements was fast, hard, deep. Sehun was grabbing Jongin’s hips so had they would definitely bruise by the next day. Ah, ah, ah, was the only thing coming out of both of their mouths. 

“Your pussy is so wet, you like it that much? Feeling me rip you open with this dick? Feeling me coming inside of you right pussy?”.

“Yes! I want you to come inside, I want to have your dick inside me all day, making me feel this good!”.

When Jongin felt the know growing he asked Sehun to lay down on the bed. He impaled himself on the fat cock and stared to ride it like his life depended on it. He felt the knot growing bigger and bigger until it finally couldn’t go out anymore.

“You gonna come, baby? You’re coming from just my cock? From just having a know inside you?”.

Jongin didn’t say anything, too deep Im pleasure. He just kept rocking his hips around the knot.

Sehun sat up and backed back until his back touched the wall behind him. He took in his mouth the nipples, taking turn between both of them. He hugged Jongin by the waist and massages his back and buttock, trying to make him feel maximum pleasure.

“Alpha, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come from just your dick. You make me feel this good, I love having you inside me”.

“Come for me omega, use your beautiful ass to make this fat, alpha cock come inside you, yo breed you”.

Jongin kept rocking his hips back and forth, dick swinging from one side to the other until he finally came, he hugged Sehun back and let him tongue and bite his neck.

Sehun felt the walls around him clamping around his knot tightly at the mention of breeding, squeezing his knot and dick deliciously. He softly graced his teeth on Jongin’s neck and shoulder, and when he felt Jongin shuddering and moaning with pleasure he came hard and deep. 

Both of them were spent, tired from the huge orgasm they just had. Chest moving up and down fast and bodies full of sweat, cum and slick.

Once again, they waited about half an hour for the knot to calm down and finally Sehun could take the condom off, filled with cum, more than usual. He realized that having sex with Jongin is making him produce more cum and his knots take longer to calm down.

Sehun threw out the condom and went to get cleaned, came back with a wet towel and cleaned Jongin as best as he could while giving him kisses all over his body, whispering soft nothings when doing it.

Jongin just giggled at the “Your cute nipple, your beautiful navel, your adorable fingers” and what not comments and kisses. He felt so cared when being with Sehun, so loved and so protected. He felt right.

Neither of them cared that they were falling fast and deep, they just cared about the other’s happiness, even if they’ve just met.

Once Sehun finished cleaning him he pushed back inside, “Mmm”, Jongin moaned in pleasure. “You already know me so well, alpha”. He let himself be hugged from the back.

“Oh, you bet I do. I already know several, if not all, your weak spots. You won’t be able to enjoy sex as much as you do with anyone else”, he said while smelling Jongin’s neck and caressing his hips softly.

“Well, lets hope your the last one then”, he said with slurred words, already more asleep than awake.

“The last one? What do you mean?”, Sehun asked. But got no response. Jongin was asleep already so he decide not think too much about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted thank everyone who’s been supporting this work.
> 
> I’m getting much more support than I expected and I’m so grateful. I hope this work doesn’t disappoint you, I promise I’ll do my best.
> 
> If you’ve reach this far, THANK YOU. You deserve a box of cookies. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	8. Please, don’t hurt me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven’t updated in some days, life happens and I got busy.
> 
> But! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

During the rest of the weekend Sehun convinced Jongin it would not be weird if they go together to the family gathering, and even if Jongin was a little hard to convince because he didn’t want to intrude during a family reunion, Sehun used his best attempt at puppy eyes to make Jongin say yes, which he did.

And just like that, weekend was over. On Monday morning they cuddled as much as they could before going to work, not wanting to leave the sheets which lead to a make out session and a quickie. 

After some soft kisses in the shower and a rushed breakfast the finally left to go to work again. They went together as always, trying not to do anything else than small pecks every now and then in the packed train, making it safe to work.

At the morning meeting it was as awkward as it could get. Baekhyun looked as if he hadn’t slept more than an hour, huge red bags under his eyes and yawning every now and then. On the other hand, Chanyeol didn’t even acknowledge anyone in the the room, too focused on his phone.

And it went like that for the rest of the day, Chanyeol keeping you himself, always in his phone, and Baekhyun taking naps wherever he could.

Sehun and Jongin where having lunch in the break room, only they were there since they finished classes later than the rest. 

“What do you think happened to them? A fight?”, asked Sehun while munching on his salad.

“Mmmm probably”, he took a bite of his sandwich. “But it seems like this time is Chanyeol who’s pissed at Baekhyun”.

“We should talk to them. I’m gonna ask Chanyeol to meet after work today, try asking Baekhyun too, maybe he’ll agree if you’re the one asking”.

“Yeah, I’ll try. I’ll text you later ok?”, he gave Sehun a kiss and looked him directly in the eyes. “I love how caring you are with your friends”, another kiss.

“See you later, Sehun”, he left after winking.

Sehun sat there, heart beating faster than normal and a stupid smile on his face. I’m in deep shit already.

————————————————

Right after work ended, Jongin went to Baekhyun’s office before he left the building. He walked there with quick steps when he bumped into someone at the corner.

“Ugh! I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there”, said Jongin while holding the small person from falling.

“It’s ok, Jongin. I wasn’t looking either”, chuckled Baekhyun, eyes still tired but now they looked a little puffy, as if he was crying.

Jongin observed him for a while, he looked so vulnerable and tired, like he would fall apart at any moment.

“Hey hyung, do you Maybe wanna have some drinks with me?”, asked Jongin.

“Mmm Maybe another time, I’m not in the mood today”, Baekhyun said with a small smile but it was obvious it was fake.

“We can go to my place and have the beers there, you can always crash there and borrow clothes tomorrow. We could order some pizza and some cheese donkatsu? What do you say?”, he leaned over a little to lower himself and look at Beakhyun in the eyes with a smile.

Baekhyun was thinking hard about it. Everything sounded so tempting.

“I know you want to, Hyung”, he poked Baekhyun’s arm.

“Ok, ok. But it’s not my fault if I fall asleep after 1 beer! I’m really tired, I’m warning you”, he smiled but this time it reached his eyes, making him look more alive.

“Perfect! We’re gonna have a blast. I’m gonna order the food now so it gets there when we arrive”, he pulled out his phone a ordered the food from both places.

“Let’s go, we have to take the subway”. Jongin started walking to the main entrance of the building while texting Sehun, letting him know Baekhyun agreed on going with him to his place and probably sleeping there too. He replied back saying he and Chanyeol would be doing the same at Sehun’s. 

“I have a car, we can use it you know?”.

Jongin turned to look at him with a mouth open. “I love you even more now”.

“So you live me only because of my things?”, he fake cried.

Jongin put his arm around his shoulder and with a whiny voice he says. “I love you because you’re my favorite hyung. You’re caring, friendly and I can always joke around with you”.

“You brat”, he hugged Jongin back and walked together to his car. 

When they got at Jongin’s apartment they had to wait for the food since they got faster than expected. They showered quickly, Jongin gave Baekhyun some comfortable clothes and they decided to drink some beer before the food arrived.

Baekhyun took a big gulp, “Ugh! I needed this, it tastes like all my stress is leaving my body!”, he said while sitting in the floor, back against the couch.

“Wait till the food gets here, it’s only gonna get better”, he sipped in his beer too.

They were quite for a while, Jongin was thinking the best way to approach the sensitive topic related to a certain goofy alpha. Jongin opened and closed his mouth several times, but never actually making a noise. 

“Spill it out Jongin, I know you want to ask me something. Go ahead, I promise I won’t bite”, he turned to look Jongin with an encouraging, friendly look. Looking much better already than a couple of hours ago.

“You know you can tell me anything that’s concerning you right? I’m here to share a shoulder with you whenever you need it”. He scooted closer to Baekhyun.

“Thank you, Jongin. But don’t worry, it’s really nothing, just... me overthinking stuff”, he gulped down the rest of the beer and was about to open a new one when someone knocked on the door.

“The food’s here!”, Jongin said excitedly while clapping and going to the door to get the food.

“You’re so cute, I see why Sehun put his eyes on you since the beginning”, he chucked softly while looking down.

Jongin came back at that time with the pizza, “what did you say?”, he opened the box with the large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese inside. “My mouth is watering already”.

They both dug into the food immediately, getting their fingers and lips dirty with the grease.

“My stomach is gonna kill me later, my body can’t handle all these foods and drinks like before”, he laughed trying to joke about it, but Jongin noticed there was some bitterness showing on his face when he said that.

“You’re over exaggerating, you’re barely on your 30s”.

“Says the one who is barely on their 20’s. Wait till you get my age, everyone looks at you differently just because your number changed”.

“Is this the reason why you don’t take Chanyeol seriously”, Jongin asked carefully, watching the older’s reaction.

“He’s too young Jongin, he has to experience so much in life”

“Hyung, he’s a grown adult who can make life decisions. Besides, he’s only 6 years younger”.

“Believe me, I know that young alphas can say one thing one day and the next one they’re leaving you saying you’re too old and take in the first 20 year old that crosses their path”, he said with frustration, drinking his second beer.

Jongin was shocked to hear that, did someone leave his beautiful Hyung just for his age? If he knew Baekhyun at that time he would throw some fists to that duchebag.

Jongin grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulders and said, “Baekhyun! Look at me! You’re a beautiful 31 years old omega, you’re kind, you take good care of everyone, you’re funny and so dependable. You’re perfect. Whoever that idiot was he probably needs meds for his dementia”.

Jongin noticed there were some tears on Baekhyun’s eyes and as soon as he saw that he felt his own eyes tearing g as well. He hugged Baekhyun tightly and felt Baekhyun resting his face in his shoulder.

“You can’t let that get to you, that person was a complete moron. You can’t be pushing away every person that’s interested in you just because they’re younger. I know that you know Chanyeol isn’t like that, he’s a goof ball but his heart is honestly”.

“I know, he really treats me good too. That time we slept together he was so caring and made sure I was comfortable the whole time”

“He sounds like a good catch then”

“He is. I’m just scared Jongin”, he cried harder.

“The guy that left me was my partner for 3 years, I thought we would mate and marry one day. But the son of a bitch left me and told me I was too old for him. I was barely 27 Jongin, imagine how worst I feel right now”, he pulled away and grabbed some tissues from the table. Jongin grabbed some too to clean his own tears.

“You have not idea how beautiful you are, do you? Any omega would be jealous of you. Even I get jealous”, he said with a shy smile.

Baekhyun looked surprised, “You!? Stop lying Jongin”, he smacked the other’s arm lightly.

“It’s true! I’m not lying! The first time I saw you I thought “Damn, he’s fucking adorable”, you are tiny, perfect to be held, you have pretty sparkly eyes, cute pink lips, full cheeks that makes me want to squeeze them, and the most wonderful hips I’ve ever seen in an omega”

Baekhyun smacked him again, “Jongin! Stop it, you’re gonna make me fall for you” Baekhyun laughed.

“I can’t believe you would ever get jealous of me, Jongin. Not with your tall, fit and model like body. And that face that deserves to be on a magazine”. 

“Well, believe it or not my body is my greatest complex. I’ve always been told that I should be an alpha instead, that I don’t look omega enough”. 

Baekhyun sighed deeply, “we all have our own complex huh?”, he took another slice of pizza and ate it.

“We do. So believe in yourself, believe that there’s people who love you for who you are, not for the number you have”.

Baekhyun got teary eyed again and quickly cleaned them. He laughed hard, noticing how much of a crying mess he was tight now.

“Thank you, Jongin”, he hugged him for a couple of seconds and said, “I think I’m gonna give it a try, with Chanyeol I mean”.

“I’m so glad to hear that. I know both of you are pinning over each other, and the giant has already suffered too much, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I should apologize. Tomorrow, maybe he’ll let me talk to him”

“I’m sure he will”, he patted the older’s head.

“I’m so happy I met you Jongin. Non of the other guys would even try to talk to me, they’re too afraid I’m older and an omega. They think, for some reason, omegas should talk to omegas only”. 

“They’re idiots. But at least we have each other now! We’re the only omegas there so we need to support each other and rule I’ve over the rest”, he giggled at the thought of Baekhyun and him acting all mean and superior at work, it definitely doesn’t go with his personality.

After the emotional talk they finished the pizza and continued with the cheese donkatsu. Baekhyun was laying in the couch and Jongin on the floor, their stomachs completely full, ready to explode.

“On the first day of work, literally all the single alphas asked me about you after work, you caught all of their attention and wanted me to hook you up with them”, Baekhyun said with a small laugh, his stomach hurting too much.

“No way! Why did anyone ever talked to me then?”, he raised on his elbows.

“Well, first of all”, he raised one finger up.

“The second day of work you were already dating Sehun, and second”, he raised another finger.

“That’s it, that’s the only reason, you smelled like Sehun’s pheromones so everyone assumed you were dating him. Lucky bastard, he got an omega like you”.

“I’m not dating him”, he said in a low, low, voice. He blushed when Baekhyun looked at him with a knowing look so he added “Yet” at the end. 

“Besides, I’m the lucky one. He’s the sweetest, most lovingly alpha I’ve ever gone out with. He treats me so well and it’s always making sure I feel comfortable, he makes me breakfast, he treats me to food, he gives the best hugs and kisses”

“Seems like someone is already in love, Jongin”, Baekhyun smirked.

“No, I don’t think so, it’s too soon and we haven’t met for long”, he played with his hands nervously.

“You should have looked at you face when you were talking about him, all smiley and blushing with sparkling eyes. I can tell you, if you haven’t yet caught feelings for him, you will, and soon”, he said but this time with a serious face, making sure Jongin knew he wasn’t teasing him or joking around.

Jongin looked at him back, he placed a hand on his heart, it was beating fast at the mere thought of Sehun.

“I think... maybe you’re right. I already have feeling for him” he sat up straight. “But don’t you think it’s too fast? He must not feel the same way, it’s too soon”.

“Oh he does, that big alpha is already planning your wedding by now”, he laughed at the face Jongin made, like an exited puppy.

Jongin opened his mouth to talk when his phone rang. He noticed it was Sehun so he picked his phone up and stood up.

“Excuse me, hyung. It’s Sehun, I’ll just talk to him quickly”.

“Talking about the king of Rome. Don’t worry take your time, I’ll be here thinking about all the calories I just consumed”, he later down on the couch again and closed his eyes, tiredly.

Jongin walked to his room and answered the phone call.

“Sehunnie, How are you?”

“Hey Jongin, I’m good, just taking care of a crying alpha who’s asking to be loved back by the love of his life”, he sighed. “Who’s you’re going?”.

“Aww, my poor baby. Well, I have great news for you then, I talked to Baekhyun and, surprisingly he was very open from the beginning. But long story short he agreed on talking to Chanyeol and giving him a shot”, he said exited.

“What!? That fast?”, Sehun said while also getting exited. “Wow Jongin, you’re amazing. I can’t believe you did that”.

“Well, he just really beaded someone to talk to and apparently no one gave him that opportunity”

“Damn, I feel bad now for never talking to him about his feelings. I just thought that maybe he wouldn’t feel comfortable taking about it with an alpha”, Sehun sounded a little regretful.

“It’s ok, baby. Now you know better and he doesn’t resent you or anything”, he tried to comfort Sehun.

“Yeah, but really, thank you for doing all this, you didn’t have to. Now I’ll just tell Chanyeol the good news so he can finally stop crying”.

“Of course I had to! You’re all very precious to me now. And don’t tell Chanyeol! Make it be a surprise from Baekhyun tomorrow, just hold it there a little bit longer”

“Jongiiin, you can’t be serious”, he whined.

“He’s been crying since we got here, I feel bad for him and I’m running out of tissues”

“Just for today, please. I promise I’ll make it up to you”, he said with a sultrous voice.

Sehun quickly noticed the change in tone. “Mmm you promise? Anything?”, he said back in a low tone.

“Anything, so think carefully if what you’ll ask”, he whispered back.

“Fuck, Jongin. If we didn’t have people on the other room right now, I would have phone sex with you”, he said with frustration.

Jongin just laughed, “you’ll have me all night for the rest of the week, don’t worry, alpha”.

“Shit. I’m gonna hang up or I’ll pop a boner”

Jongin laughed hard this time, “ok, ok, bye bye, Sehun. Have sweet dreams”.

“Oh I will, I’m definitely dreaming of you. Have a good night, sweetheart, I lo-“ he coughed hard.

“Sehun? Are you ok? Go get some water!”, he said worriedly.

“I’m good, I’m good. Don’t worry, anyways, rest well, I’ll see you tomorrow”.

“Ok, bye!”

When Jongin returned to the living room Baekhyun was already passed out with drool pooling on the couch. Jongin went to pick a pillow and a blanket from his room and pushed the pillow under his head softly, careful not to wake him up; and used the blanket to cover him.

He went to his room to rest as well, and just as predicted, he dreamed of the tall and beautiful alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I hope you liked this chapter even if there wasn’t much sekai. 
> 
> I promise next one will have more of them together.
> 
> What do you think so far? 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are welcomed.


	9. Please, forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I just want to apologize for the lack of updates ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ I just feel like I’m stuck and it was a little hard to write this one. But I’ve gained inspiration once again so I’m writting as much as I can these days. 
> 
> I wrote a “long” chapter as an apology, I hope you like it and enjoy it.

On the next day, Baekhyun and Jongin entered the meeting room, only Sehun and Chanyeol were there and they looked like they didn’t sleep at all the night before. Chanyeol also looked like he had been crying, his eyes red and swollen, his skin looked pale as if he was sick, the hair was a mess too, going on all directions.

When Baekhyun saw the tall alpha, he felt so bad. If it weren’t for his stupid insecurities the other wouldn’t be suffering. I’m an idiot, I don’t deserve him, he thought while sitting down and clenching his eyes shut and breathing in deep. 

During the whole meeting Chanyeol never looked at Baekhyun in the eyes, if he had to talk to him, he would look at some papers to act as if he was reading from them.

Baekhyun couldn’t hold it back anymore, his chest was in so much pain knowing he hurt the alpha, that he is the reason Chanyeol is no longer the happy ball of sunshine he used to be. So as soon as the meeting ended he asked Chanyeol to stay back with him, so they could talk things out. 

Chanyeol looked indifferent at first but once he made eye contact with the omega he saw the sincere and honest eyes. Chanyeol nodded in agreement, even if his face turned a little afraid of whatever the omega would say.

Everyone left the room, taking glances at each other, wondering what was all this about. Are they gonna keep fighting? Is Baekhyun gonna kill Chanyeol? Non of then knew exactly what was happening, all the pain and suffering inside Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s heart, all the true feelings that aren’t being expressed and making everything so much confusing for both of them.

Only Sehun and Jongin knew what was going on, so once they left the room they prayed in their minds, prayed for the happiness of the couple who are currently in the verge of losing their true love. They deserved all the happiness and love in the world and it was possible to achieve only if they only spoke their true feelings.

Once the door was closed, Baekhyun knew this was his last chance, his last opportunity to get Chanyeol understand his feelings, why he did what he did and why he was always trying to push Chanyeol away.

Chanyeol was just sitting in the same chair, looking down with his hands on his lap. He was scared of what Baekhyun was about to say, he didn’t want to look at the expression the other was making right now, he wasn’t ready to hear what Baekhyun had to say.

“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun sat next to him and continued saying.

“There’s something I need to talk to you”, he said in a soft voice, scared that the tall man wouldn’t want to be with him anymore after all.

“I don’t think that-“, he stopped talking when Chanyeol suddenly stood up.

“Are you gonna tell me that you can’t be with me?”, he wasn’t looking at Baekhyun, he was staring directly at the wall in front.

“Chanyeol, I-“, he got interrupted once again.

“You don’t understand, Baekhyun. I can’t help these feelings and you know it”, this time he did look at Baekhyun’s eyes with glassy eyes. “I can’t help it”, the first tears stared to fall down his cheeks and he cleaned them fast with his hands.

When Baekhyun saw the tears he rose up to his feet and held the face of the alpha between his hands, drying the tears on the corner of his eyes high his thumbs. They were looking at each other, trying to transmit all their feelings only with their eyes.

“Listen to me. I wasn’t trying to say to stay away from me, you big oaf”, he kept on holding Chanyeol’s cheek even if he had stopped crying. He smiled when he saw the alpha’s cute nose, red from tearing up.

“Then, what did you wanna tell me?”, he asked in a low deep voice, trying not to make any loud sound.

“I... I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry”, he dropped his arms and looked down, he felt so bad for what he made Chanyeol go through. 

Chanyeol frowned with confusion, why would Baekhyun apologize to him? He did say anything, waiting for the omega to talk.

“I’m sorry for pushing you away after we both felt the pull, I’m sorry for screaming at you and ignoring your calls, I’m sorry for denying you, Chanyeol, denying that my heart told me you’re the one, that you’re the love of my life, that you’re mine and I’m yours”. 

His voice was shaking when he said that, tears pooling in his eyes, he just opened his heart to an alpha, even if he promised not to do it ever again. 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe what his ears were hearing. Baekhyun just admitted that they’re meant to be. 

It was the turn of the tall man this time to hold the red cheeks of the omega. He lifted the shorter’s face so he could look at his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen, bright and brown like hot cocoa. He can’t believe he’s this lucky to meet his mate and even more lucky to have Baekhyun as his mate.

“Are you saying that you wanna give this a try?”, Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun nodded and hugged the alpha by the waist.

When Baekhyun pulled them closer, Chanyeol got to feel the warmth emitted from Baekhyun. The taller kissed the forehead and then the eyelids of the shorter.

“Thank you, you won’t regret being with me”, he kissed the button nose of the omega.

“I won’t, I know you’re an amazing, sweet and caring person. You’re perfect”, he said with a blush.

The alpha just chuckled at the flushed cheeks, “You are the perfect one. Always looking out for everyone, you’re so caring and always so, so, beautiful”, he nuzzled Baekhyun’s hair time take a whiff. “Even if you bullied me daily for the past 2 years”.

Baekhyun gasped and looked scandalized while looking at the alpha in the eyes. “I did it because you always looked so cute when annoyed! Besides, you never told me to stop or anything.... Did I really make you feel bad?”, his eyes turned worried.

Chanyeol chuckled and hugged the omega tight, arms around the smaller’s shoulders. “I’m joking, I always enjoyed the attention you gave me, I still do”.

“Good”.

Baekhyun had his face resting in the taller’s chest and Chanyeol had his cheek resting on top of Baekhyun’s head.

“I’m such an idiot for trying to push you away when my heart wanted the opposite”, he hugged Chanyeol tighter. “Thank you for not being angry at me”.

“I could never, you’re to precious to me”, Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s face with his hands and gave him a small peck, just a tiny one over his lips. They both smiled and knew that they made the right decision. 

—————————————-

For the rest of the week you could catch Baekhyun and Chanyeol just staring at each other with heart eyes. Some got surprised at the unexpected news of them dating and some took the news as nothing, they knew there was something between the both of them for a long time.

Sehun and Jongin couldn’t be happier for the pair having seen the stress and suffering they went through. 

One day at lunch break Sehun noticed how the couple would eat in silence, just enjoying their presence and acting like they were the only ones in the world, heart eyes on and hands softly caressing their fingers, arms, cheeks and hair.

“They should get a room”, said a voice next to him.

“Jongdae, you literally acted like that when you stared dating Minseok”, replied Sehun.

“Heck, just last week I caught you two making out in the practice room”.

“Sehun! You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!”, said Minseok with a mouth full of sandwich.

“There’s no one here. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in their own world and I had already told Jongin”, he finished eating his burrito.

Jongin just smiled sweetly at them, eating his hamburger happily. “It’s ok, I didn’t tell anyone. I think both of you look really cute together by the way”.

“Aren’t you the sweetest? I don’t get how you’re dating this big oaf right here”, Jongdae looked directly at Sehun.

Sehun looked flustered at that moment and said in a hush tone, “We’re not dating, hyung....”, he looked at Jongin who obviously got a little shy as well with his rosy cheeks.

Jongdae and Minseok just watched their reactions with a straight face. “You’re both idiots”, said Minseok. “You’re acting like virgin teenagers”.

Both Sehun and Jongin got red like tomatoes and sat straight in their chairs. If only they knew what actually happened behind the bedroom doors. “Haha Yeah. We’re just really close”, said Jongin with a fake laugh.

They left the topic at that and continued to talk about how Chanyeol and Baekhyun are still ignoring the rest of them to just look into their eyes and whisper sweet nothings in their ears.

Once the day was over Sehun and Jongin decided to go first to Jongin’s place to clothes and all the toiletries he’ll need on the weekend at the lake and then go Sehun’s place to spend the night.

On the way to Sehun’s home, on the subway, always standing in the back with Sehun trying to protect Jongin front he crowd. He had both hands next to Jongin’s head, who was leaning on the wall. Jongin had his hands wrapped around Sehun’s shirt by the waist to help him keep balance and not tumble at any harsh movement from the train.

They were both quiet, Jongin had his eyes closed, trying to rest on the ride. That’s when Sehun noticed that Jongin looked especially cute that day. He was wearing a plain pastel pink shirt with a pair of jeans that had a bear embroidery in the back pocket. He had golden rimmed glasses and had just applied pink balm on his lips, making them look so, so tempting to kiss.

Sehun was staring so hard at the lips that he didn’t notice Jongin looking back at him. He looks so cute, Jongin thought. He considered letting Sehun stare as much as he wanted but when he imagined kissing the alpha he felt butterflies in his stomach and he got a little warm.

He couldn’t hold his need anymore so he leaned just enough to kiss the alpha, he kissed him soft but with a lot of passion, he didn’t know why but he felt the need of letting Sehun know that he wanted to kiss him just as much. 

When Sehun felt the soft lips on his own he felt a shiver all over his back, chest and stomach. He took a few steps forward to close any space between them. 

They didn’t care that they were in a public space, they just care about trying to kissing softly over the lips, cheeks, jaw and even neck.

Jongin felt Sehun putting one leg between his own and it was his turn to shiver at the pressure he felt in his crotch. A small moan left his lips, just a tiny one, low enough for only Sehun to hear, he felt a little light headed and instead of grabbing Sehun by the waist he wrapped his arms around his shoulder and stared to barely move his hips to get a little pleasure.

When Sehun pushed back at Jongin with his own hips he heard someone cleaning their throat loud and repeatedly. He stopped kissing Jongin who already had his eyes glassy and cheeks pink, and turned his head to look at the source of the noise.

It was an old woman sitting close to them and glaring so hard they would be dead if looks could kill. 

“Sorry”, Sehun apologized to the woman and pulled away form Jongin a little bit, holding him by the waist so he wouldn’t fall on the floor.

“Sorry, babe, I got a little carried away”, Sehun said to Jongin.

“Mmm it’s ok, I started it”, he rubbed his nose on Sehun’s neck, still a little affected by their inappropriate public humping. 

“You smell so good, I can never get over how great you smell”, Jongin whispered.

“If you could smell yourself you would be surprised, I feel like today you smell even sweeter, like you added a little bit of burnt sugar to your natural smell”.

Jongin chuckled at the comparison and looked at Sehun in the eyes. “You always say the cutest things to me. Thank you, you make me feel special”.

They hear the voice of the machine announcing their stop, interrupting their conversation. 

Sehun kissed one last time the pink lips and said “you are special, Jongin. Come on, our stop is next”. They held hands and walked to the exit door, noticing that the old woman was still looking at them with judging eyes, they just laughed softly and ignored her.

When they got at the apartment Sehun said hi and hugged Vivi and Mushu, Jongin did the same. They took turn is showering with Jongin going first, once he finished and while Sehun was showering he gave the kids their food with some treats and started looking for something to eat.

After a few minutes he found enough ingredients to make fried rice. He made the quick dish and it was finishing it when Sehun got out of the shower. He felt arms around his waist and lips on his shoulder, “Lets eat Sehunnie, everything’s done. I hope you like fried rice”.

“I wish I could eat you right now instead, you smell so sweet today. Is your heat close, Jongin?”, asked Sehun with serious eyes.

“You’re just too horny Sehun, my heat is coming next month”, he took the food to the table in the living room so they could eat while watching tv.

“Yeah, probably”, agrees Sehun. “Thank you for the food, it looks delicious”, he gave a kiss on the omega lips and both started eating after.

They enjoyed the food after a long day of working and put some terror movie on the tv. Vivi and Mushu kept staring at them to get some food and it worked after some time, Sehun just couldn’t resist the puppy eyes and gave just a spoonful of rice to each. 

After finishing their food the were just cuddling on the couch, with Sehun’s back against Jongin’s chest, Jongin had his arms around his small waist and Sehun was softly massaging Jongin’s thighs. Vivi and Mushu went to their beds to sleep after they noticed the food was over.

“I’m nervous of meeting your family tomorrow”

Sehun looked back at Jongin. “Don’t be, I promise they’re nice. Besides it’s only my parents and my brother with his wife and son. Besides you already met my mom and she adores you”.

“Still, I don’t know, I feel like I need to put my best behavior in front of them, I want to impress them, kinda?”, he hid his face behind Sehun’s back, not wanting the alpha to notice his blush.

But the alpha thought differently and with his strong arms easily pulled Jongin in his lap, “you’re too cute, Jongin. I can’t stop looking at your pretty face and everytime you say things like that it makes it harder for me to stop”.

“I’ve never asked you to stop, Sehun. You can do whatever you want”, he didn’t look away from the lewd stare Sehun was giving him and purposely bit his lower lip to temp the alpha.

“Fuck, you’re gonna regret saying that”, Sehun said while feeling his pants getting tighter and squeezing Jongin’s ass hard.

“Let me find out if I will, alpha. Take me to the room so we can test it”, he put pressure on Sehun’s dick with his bum.

Sehun carried the both of them to the room and took off his shirt after laying Jongin in the bed. He straddled Jongin and kissed him hard, all the things he hasn’t been able to do all day it’s finally happening. He licked all around Jongin’s mouth, one hand supporting his weight on the bed and other going under Jongin’s shirt, directly to his nipples.

He spent at least 5 minutes just making out with Jongin. Dry humping the hell out of the omega who was already wet on the back.

When the omega’s lips were already red and swollen form all the sucking and biting he went lower kissing and licking his jaw and then the neck. He pulled back to take Jongin’s shirt off and continued to mouth the collarbones, shoulders, the chest and finally sucked on the nipples, making Jongin emit a loud moan. 

The omega was humping his hips on Sehun’s belly while the alpha was sucking and licking hard on his nipples. Sehun unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them all the way down, stroking the omega’s dick over the wet underwear while still licking the red nipples.

Jongin was moaning at every lick he felt, his nipples were more sensitive than usual and they felt great when sucked on. He grabbed one of Sehun’s hands and brought it to his mouth to suck on the fingers, making wet noises from it. 

Sehun stared to kiss lower and lower until he reached the pelvis. He lowered Jongin’s underwear just enough for the small cock’s red head to leak out. He kissed it and Jongin shivered strongly, a bead or precum appearing at the tip.

Sehun licked the head clean and kissed it at the tip, he repeated the process over and over again everytime precum got out of the tip. He had his fingers on Jongin’s mouth and the others were caressing the skin under Jongin’s bum, he put them under the cloth and got them wet with slick. He played with the rim of Jongin’s hole and finally put them inside when he saw Jongin with glassy eyes and hips moving all over the place.

After a while of sucking in the head he had 3 fingers stretching the tight hole, underwear completely drenched, slick getting to the bed and Jongin a moaning mess still.

Jongin stopped sucking on the fingers, “Sehun, stop, stop”. He said hurriedly.

Sehun stopped immediately and looked at Jongin, “Huh? Are you ok?”.

“I need to suck your dick, your fingers aren’t enough, please”, he begged.

“Of course, baby”, he kissed the sensitive head one last time and stood up to take off his pants and underwear, cock standing up hard and red, precum on the tip as well. 

“Scoot on the side so I can lay down, baby”, he started to climb the bed.

“No!”, Jongin screamed. Sehun looked at him with wide eyes, surprised and confused at what Jongin meant.

“Stand back up”, Jongin said. He crawled near the edge of the bed and laid face up, pushing himself closer to the edge so his head was outside the bed, looking at Sehun upside down. 

“Like this, you can fuck my mouth harder this way”, he said innocently.

“Shit. You always surprise me, Jongin”, he enjoyed the view first, stoking his dick even harder than he already was. Jongin had his head of the bead, his knees up and legs open, one hand on his nipple and the other trying to get Sehun closer.

“Hurry, I need you inside”, Jongin whined.

Sehun got close to Jongin and grabbed his own dick by the base, slapping the head softly over the lips of the omega, then dragging it around to paint the lips with precum. When Jongin opened his mouth wide and took his to out, Sehun pushed the head inside slowly, letting Jongin lick and suck it.

Jongin placer his hands on Sehun’s ass and pushed him towards himself, making the hard cock in his mouth to go deeper. And he took it well, not having a gag-reflex came in handy in these situations.

“Fucking hell”, said Sehun when his dick was already halfway inside the mouth, going back and forth slowly to not hurt Jongin. 

But Jongin wasn’t having it, the slow pace Sehun had set making him more desperate. He pushed Sehun out of his mouth and said “Sehun, you know you can go hard, I like it like that, please”.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, my duck isn’t exactly small”.

“I promise is fine. If I want you to stop I’ll tap your leg repeatedly, ok?”, he tried to assure Sehun.

“Ok, promise me you won’t take more than you can and feel comfortable with”

“I promise, now please, fuck my mouth with you big cock, Sehun”, he opened his mouth wide again, waiting for Sehun to put his cock back inside.

And he did, only harder and faster this time. Gradually making all his length go inside the hot cavern, Jongin had one hand playing with his nipples and the other over Sehun’s ass. His hole was leaking slick like nobody’s business, pooling on the bed and his dick had ropes of precum hanging from the tip.

Sehun fucked Jongin’s mouth constantly until his know stored to grow and felt Jongin tapping him on the leg. He puked out and Jongin was breathing hard and fast, spit and cum dripping on the sides.

“Give it to me from behind, I’m in my limit” he tried to sit up with shaky arms, falling on his back when his arms gave up not having enough strength.

Sehun noticed Jongin struggling and gently picked him up, making sure to lay him down in a comfortable position. When Jongin was breathing a little better Sehun lifted Jongin’s legs by the back of his knees and bended him in half, exposing his most intimate part of the body.

“Stop staring”, Jongin said when Sehun kept looking at his leaking hole.

Sehun didn’t say anything and lowered his head to lick the rim, making sure everything was clean around it. “You really taste sweeter today, nini. Is it all the candy you ate at lunch?”, another lick and then he pushed the tongue inside to taste even deeper.

When Jongin was moaning desperately for Sehun to fuck him already, he stopped fucking him with his tongue and went for the night table to get a condom.

“Why you keep on using them?”, Jongin murmured softly.

“Sorry? What did you say?”, Sehun asked when he heard Jongin talking but not loud enough. 

“Nothing, just hurry, please”, he responded, using both of his hands to grab his ass cheeks and open them wide to expose his entrance completely, red and glistening with slit and slick.

Sehun hurried up and climbed on the bed, positioning himself behind the omega. He grabbed his hard dick and pushed all the way inside, glad that Jongin was already properly stretched and leaking rivers of slick.

Jongin moaned the loudest he had so far when he felt the stretch and burn from getting the cock fully inside in one push, his own cock jumped from pleasure and the tip released more pearls of precum.

Sehun didn’t move, he waited a little bit for Jongin to get used to the penetration. During the seconds he waited, he enjoyed the heat surrounding his cock and the delicious smell coming from Jongin, is he releasing more pheromones?

Jongin pushed his ass back to let Sehun know he was ready. Sehun got the sign and started to move fast and hard, not being able to hold it back anymore. His member felt warmer than usual inside Jongin, the walls were squeezing him really nice and good, they fit perfectly together.

“Sehun you feel so good, I love it when you fuck me hard and fast, you know how to hit the right place”, Jongin said with a trembling voice, shaking everytime Sehun gutted his prostrate directly. 

“You’re perfect, Jongin. You take all this cock like it was made for it only”, he leaned down to kiss Jongin’s neck and collarbones. “Do you like it? Do you like my cock inside you?”

“Yes, yes, yes, I love it. I’ve never had my ass stretched so wide like you do it, alpha”, he said with saliva spilling out of his mouth, and glassy, unfocused eyes. After saying the word Alpha he felt Sehun growing bigger inside,the movements got even faster and harder, hitting his prostate every single time.

“You’re so beautiful, so perfect, my lovely omega, so, so, pretty”, he held the back of the thighs of the omega so hard it would leave bruises next day, and started to push his knot inside. He was close, so close to finally come inside the omega, the delicious omega that had changed his life after only one day.

Jongin felt his chest tightening at the words, making him want to cry even harder. Sehun made him feel so special and beautiful, he was so sweet and caring. He felt too overwhelmed with all the feelings in his heart, he started to cry hard, fat tears flowing down uncontrollably.

“Alpha, kiss me”, he extended his arms, reaching out for Sehun so he would fall over him. 

Sehun placed Jongin’s legs over his shoulders and beaded him by half, once he was face to face with Jongin he kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and finally the lips. He sucked in them and kicked them before entering his tongue inside, exploring every little bit of it. He let Jongin suck on his tongue like a lollipop, so gentle but so erotic at the same time.

They felt so close right there, hearts overflowing with powerful feelings, lust, care, passion and love. Love for the beautiful person they were lucky to meet, love for the small details they shared, love for the caring humans they were.

“Sehun, I love you”, Jongin said, tears on his eyes, he was breathing fast from the sex and also from the feeling he just confessed to Sehun, who stopped completely once he heard what Jongin said.

Jongin got scared when Sehun just looked at him, eyes wide and chest puffing out fast. He was scared of scaring Sehun away, he knew this was too soon but he couldn’t control it, his heart knew Sehun was meant to be his, meant to be his partner in life.

“You mean that?”, Sehun asked with a tiny voice, not sure that he hear correctly what Jongin said.

“Yes, I know this too much, you don’t have to say-“, a pair of lips stopped him from talking. Sehun kissed him with so much passion and love, it was almost too hard to breathe.

“Jongin”, he gave Jongin a kiss.

“I”, another one.

“love”, and another.

“you”, and another.

“Too”, and another.

Jongin hugged him hard and kissed him back, glad that his feeling were reciprocated.

They continued to move, they were even more sensitive now that their feelings were all over the place. Everytime Sehun moved around with his known getting bigger and bigger, Jongin felt heat pool in the lower part of his belly, he was close and he knew Sehun was too.

Sehun saw the blissful face Jongin had on, that made him reach his peak fast making him come, hard and deep. He grunted and grazed his teeth on Jongin’s neck, just hard enough to leave a faint mark only. His knot was stuck inside, squirting so much cum the condom almost exploded.

“Sehun! I’m gonna cum, I’m cumming! Ah! Fuck!”, Jongin felt the knot growing bigger when Sehun came, the warm cum exploding inside of him, making feel extremely satisfied even if there was a condom in between. The sensation made him reach his climax as well, just the thought of having Sehun coming inside made him come hard too, moaning a high pitch scream.

Jongin clenched his hole tight during his orgasm, making the alpha release even more cum inside the rubber. He closed his eyes and tried not to scream again from all the sensations on his chest and behind.

They rested for a while, waiting for the knot to calm down. They shared kisses and even more words of “I love you”, they finally felt like a weight was lifted off their shoulders after finally telling the truth to the other.

When they finally could pull apart they cleaned themselves a little bit after throwing the full condom to the trash and held one another in each other arms, said their I love you’s before sleeping and had sweet sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter, I’ll probably update the next one tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I promise!


	10. Please, this is so embarrassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Sehun opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Jongin looking at him with eyes and lips puffy from sleeping and crying form their passionate night. The red and plum lips were smiling, and Jongin was caressing Sehun’s hair softly.

“Good morning, handsome”, said Jongin.

“Morning, babe”, he hugged Jongin, remembering the confession from last night, and taking a deep breath with his nose in the neck of the omega. “You smell so fucking good, I would think your heat is near if you didn’t tell me it’s not due until next month”.

Jongin chuckled when Sehun’s hair tickled his neck. “That’s just you being dramatic, I bet I just smell the same as always”.

“I don’t know, you just have this sweet smell around you”, he stared to kiss the neck slowly.

“Sehun stop”, he laughed. “We have to get ready to go to your family’s lake house”.

“Yeah”, he pulled away and gave one last kiss on Jongin’s forehead. “Wanna shower together?”

“Mmmm only if you promise to carry me there, my legs are a little numb from last night”.

“I better be gentler next time, I don’t wanna hurt you”, he said with concern.

“I didn’t say that! You don’t have to be gentle, I love it when you’re all rough with me”, he said with a smirk.

“You should stop saying that before I take you right now”.

Jongin chuckled, “ok, ok. Take me to the bathroom then, please. We need a warm and long shower”, he stretched when he sat up on the bed and groaned when his muscles released tension.

They showered slowly, taking their time to relax and clean thoroughly since they woke up earlier than usual. After they changed into comfy clothes and prepared a large breakfast.

“How are we going to the lake house by the way?”, Jongin asked. “We going in your parent’s car?”.

“Oh, no, I have a car actually”, Sehun sipped on his morning coffee.

Jongin just looked at him with mouth wide open. “You’re telling me you’ve had a car all this time and we’ve been using the subway all this time!?”.

“Well, yeah, I kinda enjoy using public transportation. Besides, if I used my car I would’ve never met you, I think it’s really worth since I got to be with such an amazing person like you”, he smiled with innocent eyes.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll let it pass only because meeting you was the best thing that’s even happened in my life”, he returned the smile, throwing a flaying kiss to Sehun over the table.

Sehun “caught” the kiss in his hand and made it seem like he swallowed it. 

Jongin laughed hard at Sehun’s antics. They finished breakfast with full bellies and got their bags and Vivi’s and Mushu’s carrier for the short trip. Jongin also packed lots of snacks and drinks just in case they got hungry again. 

Once they made sure the kids were secure inside the carriers and the food and water was enough, the carried everything to the parking lot on the basement of the building.

Jongin had already noticed that Sehun’s apartment was on the pricey side but when he saw the car there was no doubt the boy was rich.

The black Mercedes G-Wagon was nothing but flashy and big. He couldn’t believe Sehun had been hiding this car from him! 

“I know it’s flashy, Jongin. But in my defense I didn’t buy it ok? It was present from my parents when I moved out”, he tried to explain the reason for owning such an expensive car.

“I’m not complaining, this car is amazing!”, Jongin opened the back door and secured the kids carrier, one next to the other. He then climbed in the passenger seat with excitement.

“I can’t believe you hid this baby from all this time, how come we’ve been using the subway all this time?”, he asked confused.

“I told you, I enjoy using public transportation. It makes me feel like I’m part of society and I can understand the struggle people go through as well”.

Jongin looked at him with understanding and admiring eyes. “You are really something else, hunnie. You are a lot more mature than you look”, he put on the seatbelt and took out some snacks to much on them already.

“I don’t know if I should feel bad that I look immature in your eyes or happy that you finally don’t see me as a brat”, he laughed while turning the car on and pulling it away from the parking lot.

“I’ve always known you’re a mature man Sehun, But you also know how to enjoy your life too. Basically you’re perfect, baby”, he offered a chip to Sehun’s lips.

Sehun took the chip with his lips and sucked lightly on Jongin’s fingers while doing it.

“You’re such a tease! It’s not my fault if I attack you in front of the kid’s, they’re gonna end up traumatized”, he looked back at Vivi and Mushu, their big eyes watching him attentively eating the chips. Sehun just laughed and kept on driving.

“I can’t wait to get there, you’re gonna love it. We can have lunch by the lake, use the boats to go around the lake, build a fire at night and make some s’mores, go skinny dipping at night”, he smirked and looked at Jongin.

“Mmmm I love the last part”, he said while munching on more chips.

They promised to actually do it late at night after everyone went to bed.

They played only summer music during the whole trip, enjoying every beat and dancing as much as they could in the small space they had. After they left the city behind and entered a less populated area they rolled the windows down, enjoying the breeze on a hot summer. 

Sehun felt at that moment that his life was at slow motion, Jongin was singing out loud a song called “1 billion views” by SC, dancing to the silly dance with his phone, he was smiling so hard his cheeks were glowing, hair blowing in all directions from the wind and the tip of his fingers red from the spicy chips he was eating before.

“Beautiful” and “I love him so much” were the only thoughts Sehun had in his mind, he looked back at the road to make sure he wasn’t gonna crash and looked back at Jongin, the smiling man that brought only happiness and love to his life.

“I love that song!”, Jongin said after the song had finished. “I’ve been listening to it nonstop, it’s so catchy”.

“I love the way you enjoy the song even more to be honest, makes me want to smooch your cheeks”, Sehun confessed.

“Well, since you can’t really smooch me right now I can smooch you instead”, Jongin leaned in and gave Sehun a wet kiss on the cheek, adding a “mua” sound at the end.

“Thank you, babe. Best kiss ever”, Sehun placed his hand on Jongin’s thigh, squeezing it .

“Im sure it was”, singing laughed.

After 3 hours and 1 stop at a gas station to fill the gas tank and empty their bladders they arrived at the lake house. 

The first thing you could notice was the huge ass house next to it. It was completely surrounded by big trees, it had 3 floors and build with the most beautiful design ever. The designer tried to keep it rustic but it still looked so modern and neat. The front of the house was facing the lake so Jongin could only see the back right now but it still was amazing, it even had garage door for 3 cars and some boats sitting next to it. 

Jongin had only seen the back of it but he was sure the front would be even more beautiful, the house was at the top of a hill, away from the lake but nothing too extreme, you could still see the lake from their position and it would probably take only 5 minutes to get there by foot.

“Holy shit Sehun”, he said with wide eyes. “You never told me it was so fancy, I didn’t pack clothes for this kind of place”.

Sehun laughed, “don’t be silly, I saw what you packed and I brought the exact same type of clothes. It’s only my parents and my brother with his family. I promise they don’t judge someone for what they’re wearing”, he parked the car next to the Audi SUV.

“Only my parents are here right now, my brother’s car it’s here yet”, he turned off the car and started to take out all the bags, leaving Vivi’s and Mushu’s carrier for Jongin to take out.

Once they let the dogs roam around free, Jongin put a hand on his chest, heart beating hard from nervousness. He took a big breathe and walked next to Sehun, who immediately took him by the hand once they were next to each other.

“You look adorable when you’re nervous”, Sehun whispered in his ear.

Jongin turned to look at him fast and hit him in the arm, “Behave! I’m about to have a mental breakdown from meeting your parents”.

“Well, I’m only telling the truth, you are the cutest even if you’re just eating your fifth bag of chips”, he said while rubbing his nose on Jongin’s cheek, down to his jaw and lastly the shoulder.

Jongin stopped walking and gave a soft peck on Sehun’s lips while laughing at Sehun’s silly comment, “thank you. I think you’re the cutest too, even if you already have two kids”, he looked at Vivi and Mushu.

They walked the rest of the driveway until they reached the back door and Sehun opened it, Jongin noticed that it wasn’t locked, “I told them to leave it unlocked for us, don’t worry, we will lock it at night”, Sehun said, knowing very well Jongin would find it dangerous to leave it like that all day.

They walked in and so did Vivi and Mushu, except they ran fast toward the female voice that was talking on the living room. 

“Vivi! Mushu!”, she screamed. Jongin recognized the voice as Sehun’s mom.

“Hello kids! Where is your dad?”, said a much deeper male voice but still having a sweet tone to it, very much like Sehun’s. His dad, Jongin assumed.

“We’re here!” Sehun said out loud, leaving all the bags by the door and waiting for Jongin to do the same, he took him by the hand and pulled him towards the older couple.

“Hey mom, hey dad”, Sehun said when he entered the living room area.

Jongin felt like he was about to pass out, he tightened sehun’s hand with his own to keep composed in front of the others.

When he looked at the couple, he noticed they were standing and they each had a dog on their arms, carrying them like babies. He also noticed that non of them had any fancy outfit, just plain summer clothes and sandals. He looked at Sehun’s mom and she was smiling widely at him, “hello ma’am”, he bowed and looked at the older man, “Nice to meet you sir, I’m Kim Jongin, I work with your son”, he bowed once again.

“Nini! Come here, give me a hug”, said Sehun’s mom, leaving the dog in the couch and hugging Jongin tight. “You still look beautiful as always..”, she said while looking at him.

Jongin blushed and looked down, “I can say the same about you ma’am”, he responded.

“And don’t call me ma’am, I rather have you call me mom and you can call this old man right here grandpa”, she said with a sweet smile looking at Sehun’s dad.

“Hey! I’m only 1 year older than you, you’re basically calling yourself old too, you know?”, he said to the older woman who was laughing at his reaction.

Once she let go of Jongin, the older man approached Jongin and gave him a hand shake, “it’s really nice meeting you Jongin, I’ve heard so much from my wife about you, she couldn’t stop talking about you for the past week”.

“Ah she did?, I hope it’s only good things then”, he smiled and stood there nervously.

“Of course! You’re the one who’s making my baby boy so happy, and if he’s happy I’m happy too”, said the older woman.

“I’m sure you’re tired from the trip. Go ahead and go to your room so you can rest while we make lunch. We’re making kimchi stew, kimbap and we bought the tteokbokki already so it won’t take too long. How does that sound?”, she asked.

“Sound perfect, thank you. We’re gonna be upstairs then, call me when everything’s ready”, said Sehun.

Jongin thanked them too and followed Sehun. They took their bags and went upstairs, “we’re using the best room, my family doesn’t like it because it’s the smallest one but it has the best view”, he walked at the end of the hallway and opened the last door.

Inside was the most beautiful and cozy room, everything was either white, brown or beige with some yellow splashed there and there. It was indeed a small room compared to the rest of the house, but still bigger than Jongin’s room at the apartment. There was only one queen size bed in the middle, a closet and side tables next to the bed. But the most amazing part was the wall window, going from the ceiling to the floor. You could see the lake and all the nature surrounding it. The window was already open so there was some breeze coming inside, bringing the smell of nature with it.

“I love it. This is amazing, so beautiful”, Jongin walked to the window and took his time to appreciate everything. He felt arms around his waist and lips on his cheek.

“Yes, you’re beautiful”, Sehun said, swinging their bodies softly, he couldn’t be happier right now and neither could Jongin.

They unpacked the few belongings they brought and laid in bed, holding hands and talking about nothing and everything at the the same time.

After half an hour they hear someone walking in the house. “That must be my brother”, said Sehun. He sat up and looked at Jongin, “Wanna go say hi now or wait till the lunch is ready?”.

“Let’s go now, the anxiety is gonna kill me if we keep waiting”, Jongin stood up and fixed his hair and clothes too look decent.

“You look pretty, don’t worry”, he patted Jongin’s head.

After Jongin made sure that he looked ok, they both went downstairs, ready to say hi to the family. 

When they were about to enter the living room a small kid ran out of it and stopped in front of them, he looked around 4 and had a brown teddy bear around his arms and ballerino shoes on. He looked up at the tall couple and immediately set his eyes on Jongin.

“Hey there, Yehun”, said Sehun, dropping to his knees and pulling the small kid in a hug. 

“Uncle, Sehun!”, Yehun hugged Sehun back.

“I can see you have a new friend over there, what’s his name?”, Sehun asked about the bear.

“It’s mr.bear, daddy gave it to me”, he said with happy glowing eyes. Jongin noticed he had the same eyes as Sehun, probably from his father too.

“He’s really cute, Yehun. I bet he must really like ballet too”, said Jongin, crouching next to Sehun so he could talk to the boy as well.

“He does but he doesn’t know how to dance”, said the small kid with a cute pout.

“Well, I’m sure I can teach him some of he’d like”.

“You know how to dance ballet?”, asked Yehun really excitedly.

“I’m a ballet teacher, I can teach you two some tricks later, what do you think?”

“I’ll ask my mamma!”, the kid left them behind and ran towards the living room again.

“He’s so cute Sehun! I wanna squeesh him!”.

Sehun laughed and took Jongin’s hand again. “You can do it later, come on let’s go inside”.

They walked inside the living room, Yehun was talking to a young woman excitedly, jumping around her.

“Hey hyung, hey Baram. It’s been a long time”, Sehun hugged them each.

“It’s been really a long time, almost a year”, said Sehun’s brother after hugging him.

“You’re even more handsome Sehun, tell me your secret so I can tell you brother”, said Baram with a giggle, her husband giving a joking glare.

“It must be Jongin. Sehun’s been really happy after meeting him”, said another female voice from the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at Jongin and he couldn’t get even more nervous then.

“H-hi”, Jongin shyly waved.

“This is Jongin. This is my brother, Yuhun and his wife Baram”, Sehun introduced them.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Jongin, we’ve heard a lot about you”, said Baram, shaking his hand.

“I’m gonna warn you now Jongin, run from my brother before it’s too late. He likes to cuddle even if it’s 100 degrees outside”, said Yuhun after shaking his hand.

“Well, jokes on you, he likes to cuddle even more than I do”, said Sehun with a pout. Jongin laughed and hugged Sehun’s arm.

“How come everyone’s been hearing a lot about Jongin by the way? Has my mom been telling you about him?”, Sehun asked, loud enough for his mom to hear.

“Of course! I been exited for this day, Jongin is the sweetest and I wanted all of you to meet him already”, she brought the last dish to the table. “Come here everyone, the food is ready”.

They all walked to the table to take a seat, and as soon as Jongin sat down the little kid sat next to him too. “I’m gonna seat next to Jonini”, said to the mom, everyone looked surprised about Yehun taking a like to Jongin.

“Well, it seems like my mom isn’t the only one exited about Jongin being here”, said Yuhun.

Sehun sat next to the other side of Jongin. In front of them were Yuhun, Baram and Sehun’s mom, his dad was at the head of the table.

They all started eating and enjoying small talks, they asked about Jongin’s job, to which Yehun said “he’s a ballet teacher and it’s going to teach me and Mr.Bear some tricks!”, while clapping his hands.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. You don’t have to teach him anything, you’re probably tired of teaching kids everyday at work”, said Baram with concerned eyes.

“No, it’s ok, I love teaching and I love dancing even more, it’s not a problem, really”, replied Jongin with a smile.

“If that’s the case then, thank you. Yehun saw a video of a ballet dancer and he’s been obsessed over it for the last 2 weeks, we’ve been thinking of enrolling him in classes. It’s a shame we live in another state, otherwise we would send him to you”

“I’m sure he’s gonna love ballet, it’s really different from other types of dances, I started when I was a little kid too”.

And like that Jongin became the center of attention of the family, telling them about his journey to become a ballerino. They all loved the way he talked, the little details he told them about and all funny stories he could think of.

“It’s nice to know that you found you passion, just like Sehun did when he was dancing all day as a kid. Non of us can really relate”, Sehun’s father said with a laugh. “You might think we’re a rich family, owners of a huge company or something like that, but most of it was actually inherited from my grandma. They were the owners of a clothes company but my grandpa was a gambler and lost it all, so this house and the little money she had saved was the only thing that was passed to her son and then to me and later it’ll be Yuhun and Sehun’s”.

Jongin was surprised at the story, he wasn’t sure what to say to such a tragic family situation, so he just listened with attention.

“So we’re all basically middle class office workers, living life day by day”.

“ I’m sure that you’ve had a happy life, thought“, said Jongin at the end. “All of you seem really close and happy, that’s why I think it’s been a wonderful life nonetheless”.

They all looked at each other and smiled, “That’s right, Jongin. We’ve had a happy life”, said Sehun’s mom.

After they finished eating it was already 3 pm so they decided to go to the lake and take a sunbath on the lakeside, still too full to go swimming in the water. 

They extended some blankets and placed some pillows on top. Some (Sehun’s dad and Yehun) decided to nap after eating. Sehun’s mom, Yuhun and Baram decided to go back into the kitchen and prepare sandwiches and juice after swimming.

That left Jongin and Sehun alone in one of the blankets. They were laying down, Sehun’s head over a pillow and Jongin’s over Sehun’s arm.

“So how do you feel after meeting them?”, asked Sehun.

“I feel relaxed now, like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders”, said Jongin with closed eyes, enjoying the sun and the breeze. “They’re great, Sehun. I’m so happy they’re so welcoming and friendly to me”, he hugged Sehun and buried his nose on Sehun’s neck.

“I’m glad, now we can fully annoy our time here”.

“It’s so calm here, I feel like I could spend the rest of my life here, under the sun, with the breeze blowing my hair, the sounds of nature all around and in your arms, safe and protected”.

Sehun repositioned himself, resting all his weight on his elbow and looking at Jongin from above, he took Jongin by the chin and gave him a sweet kiss. “I love you so much”.

Jongin felt the soft pair of lips and when they pulled back he looked at Sehun, a halo around his head from the sun, hair going in all directions and his own face reflected on Sehun’s eyes. “I love you too”, he hugged Sehun by the neck. “You make me feel complete, the happiest I’ve even been in my life”.

Sehun closed his eyes and enjoyed that moment of having Jongin in his arms, not moving an inch.

“You know, I didn’t wan to tell you this before because I knew you were gonna get even more nervous, but you’re actually the first person I’ve brought home to introduce to my family”, Sehun smiled, looking at Jongin for his reaction.

And what he saw was worth a million dollars. Jongin’s cheeks turned a deep rose color, his eyes a little glassy and the most sincere smile he’s even seen in anyone.

“Am I really?”, Jongin asked.

“You are, you’re the only one that’s really matter to me this much”, he gave Jongin a kiss on the forehead.

Jongin hugged him again but even tighter this time, “Thank you Sehun, for loving me this much, I really don’t deserve a person like you. You’re too perfect for me”.

“You’re the one that shouldn’t be with me, you’re sweet, caring, funny, so beautiful, you have the cutest smile, eyes, nose and lips and you’re sincere and passionate about everything”.

“You’re gonna make me cry, stop”, Jongin said with wavering voice.

Sehun laughed. “Don’t cry, nini”, he sat straight, “come on let’s go to the water and have fun”.

Sehun stood up and pulled his shirt off, showing off his hard rock abs and arms. Jongin felts his cheek flushing again but he ignored it and walked toward Sehun, pulling his shirt off too. 

They walked to the lake and slowly walked in, trying to get used to the cold water. When Sehun splashed water and got Jongin wet, the rest of the family returned with the food and juice. Sehun’s dad and Yehun woke up too and all of the went to have fun in the water.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing around with balls and water guns. They even had pool noodles and floaties prepared. It was all fun and laughs.

After some hours the sun started to set and they decided that it was time to go out already, fingers all wrinkled from staying inside the water for too long, they are the sandwiches and juice with hunger after playing around for a long time. 

“I’m gonna start getting the bonfire ready”, said Sehun’s dad.

“Ok, we’re gonna get the food ready then”, replied his wife. 

“Jongin is gonna think we keep on eating all day long”, said Baram with a laugh.

“Well, we do. You better get used to it if you have a small appetite, Jongin”, said Yuhun.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’m sure I can handle it perfectly”, said Jongin with thumbs up.

They walked to the house to get dry and get ready for the bonfire, expect for Sehun’s dad who was preparing the wood to burn.

“Yuhun, did you bring the marshmallows? I can’t find them anywhere”, asked Baram.

Yuhun just widened his eyes and said nothing for a few moments until Baram turned to look at him. 

“You forgot about them didn’t you?” She said with a glare.

“Baby, I’m sorry! I swear I was going to but I might have gotten a little distracted looking for snacks”, he apologized. “I’m gonna go right now to the nearest store, I think I saw one 20 minutes from here, I’ll be right back”, he said and took his car keys.

“I’ll go too, hyung. We need some stuff too that we forgot”, said Sehun, looking at Jongin with knowing eyes.

Earlier today, when they were unpacking their belongings, they noticed that they forgot to bring condoms. And Sehun was pretty sure they were gonna need them at night.

Sehun left with Yuhun and Jongin stayed behind, in the company of Sehun’s mom and Baram. 

When Sehun and his brother finally got to the store, Sehun went directly to the condoms area, choosing whatever was in first of him. He returned to his brother who had 3 bags of marshmallows in his arms.

“Ready?”, asked Yuhun, looking at Sehun’s hand to see what he wanted to buy. When he noticed the condoms he looked confused and asked Sehun, “Is Jongin in heat right now?”.

“What? No, why would you ask that?”, said Sehun looking weird at his brother.

Yuhun looked even more confused then, “Why are you getting protection then?”.

“What do you mean? We’re not trying to get pregnant right now”.

Both brothers looked at each other with a confused face.

“Sehun, I knew you were dumb and skipped classes a lot. I just wish you didn’t skip sex Ed to be honest. It’s so weird to explain this to someone in his mid twenties”.

Sehun just stared at him, curious as to what he had to say.

“Omegas can’t get pregnant unless they’re in their heat”, Yuhun said in one breath. 

Sehun just stared at him for a full minute, trying to process all his life decisions.

“But we’ve always been using them”.

“Well, it’s normal to use them when you start dating someone, you know? Just in case they have any disease or stuff”, he shrugged his shoulders.

“I can’t believe I’ve only known about this right now. I feel like a complete idiot”, Sehun facepalmed, dropping the box of condoms to the nearest stall, which was the candies one.

“Let’s go”, Yuhun said. “I’m glad you decided to come today, I don’t want to imagine if you kept on using them for the rest of your life without needing them”, he finally laughed hard.

Sehun just hid his face behind his hands, ashamed of not knowing such a basic fact and regretting on not going to all his sex Ed classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it :)
> 
> Also, idk if you remember on last chapter, Jongin asked Sehun why he kept on using protection? Well, that’s why ^^


End file.
